A Toca dos Amores
by Sack
Summary: SlashNc17 incesto
1. A Toca dos Amores Completa

** - ****A Toca dos Amores** Para achar facilmente o capítulo que deseja ler, vá em **EDITAR/LOCALIZAR** na barra de ferramentas de seu IE. Em seguida digite** CAP. 2**, por exemplo. 

**N/A : Esta FanFic contém cenas de sexo explícito homossexual, heterossexual e cenas de incesto. Se você se sente ofendido ou não se sente maduro o suficiente para ler esse material, retire-se do site, caso contrário, boa leitura.**

**CAP 1 - Vida Vazia**

As férias de verão haviam chegado, e junto dela, um mundo de alto astral na Toca, casa dos Weasley. Rony havia chamado seus amigos Harry e Mione para passar toda as férias em sua casa, por outro lado, Gina havia chamado Neville para passar as férias com eles "Ele ficou muito amigo meu, só isso" dizia Gina toda fez que Rony tinha suas habituais crises de ciúmes.

- Chega vocês dois! - Falou Harry após outra crise de ciúmes de Rony por causa de Gina. - Vocês já brigaram mais de três vezes só hoje!

- Ele está certo, Rony. - Disse Mione consolando Gina, que agora estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos cheios d´água. - Que ciúme bobo, Rony. Se ela falou que não existe nada entre ela e o Neville, é porque não existe. Porque ela iria querer mentir?

- Agora é assim, não é? Todo mundo está contra mim! - Rony estava mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo.- Eu só estou tentando proteger minha irmã! Ela nunca deu um beijo na vida!

- Ha, e por acaso você já beijou alguma menina? Você não pode falar nada, até o Neville deve ter uma vida sexual mais ativa que a sua. Você é um nada! Nenhuma menina te quer! - Essas palavras de Gina, penetraram a alma de Rony, como uma gélida lembrança que Rony queria esquecer. Rony não estava vermelho como o costume, ele estava branco, completamente pálido.

- Será que eu ouvi o que eu penso que ouvi?- Fred Weasley acabara de chegar ao quarto, no momento mais inoportuno possível. - Jorge, venha cá! Preciso te falar uma coisa! O nosso Roniquinho ainda é um bebezinho odiado por todas as mulheres!

Rony estava com seus olhos cheios Dágua, agora ele estava perdido, os gêmeos iriam caçoar dele por toda a eternidade. Porque será que Fred e Jorge sempre estão onde não deviam estar? Rony iria chorar, ele mesmo sabia, só que ele não queria que Harry nem Mione vissem, o que eles iriam pensar? - Rony saiu correndo do quarto.

- Olha o que você fez, Fred! - Harry estava contra o ciúmes bobo de Rony, mas não poderia deixar de reparar o quanto as palavras de Gina e as brincadeiras de Fred ofenderam Rony. - Você magoou o Rony!

- Eu. - Fred interrompeu a discussão para cumprimentar Jorge, que tinha chegado. - O que que eu falei?

- Eu nem tinha começado a caçoar com o Rony! - Jorgeparecia frustrado, era como se uma festa que ele esperou tanto tempo para ir, não houvesse acontecido.

- Rony, abre a porta! - Tinha mais de uma hora que Rony não saída do quarto, literalmente ele se trancou por um motivo que para Harry era idiota, qual a vergonha de esconder que nunca tinha beijado ninguém? Harry também não tinha, a única menina que ele se interessou, estava de caso com um tal de Cedrico, cuja Harry viu morrer a poucos meses. - Rony, porque você está assim?

- Eu não vou abrir! - Fora a primeira vez, desde quando Harry chegou, que Rony falou alguma palavra... isso poderia ser até um sinal positivo...

- Eu sou seu amigo, Rony! - Harry sentia que Rony estava do outro lado da porta, ele podia escutar até os seus soluços. - Eu sou o seu melhor amigo!... Pelo menos era...

Harry iria desistir, não tinha propósito ficar tentando consolar Rony se ele não queria consolo, na verdade, Rony não confiava mais em Harry, só podia ser isso, não tinha outra opção. Mas naquele exato momento, Harry escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo... Era Rony, com uma cara de quem chorou o dia inteiro, mas para Harry, isso não importava, o que importava era que Rony abriu a porta, isso era sinal de que ele ainda confiava em Harry.

- Há Rony, deixa de chorar. - Naquele momento Harry sentiu pena de Rony, ele entrou correndo para dentro do quarto, que estava todo destruído, objetos quebrados, pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, que antes cobriam toda a parede do quarto de Rony, agora estavam todos rasgados, até os lençóis que cobriam a cama de Rony estavam rasgados. - Que bagunça Rony.

- É - Rony não queria nem olhar para o rosto de Harry, o simples "" que ele falou parecia muito.

- Rony. - Harry não conseguia entender o porque de Rony estar nervoso. - Tudo isso por...

- É! - Interrompeu Rony. - Tudo isso porque eu nunca beijei nem fiquei com ninguém! Tudo isso porque eles falaram uma verdade: Ninguém me quer! NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UM CARA CHEIO DE SARDAS, FEIO E QUE AINDA POR CIMA NÃO TEM NEM ONDE CAIR MORTO!

- Mas...

- Eu sei o que você vai falar. - Interrompeu Rony novamente. - Que isso é ridículo e que eu não tenho que ter vergonha de ser o que eu sou. MAS EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!

- Eu não iria dizer isso, Rony. - A calma com que Harry falava, surpreendia até a ele mesmo. - A Hermione iria dizer isso, mas eu não.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de ter uma vida tão anormal! Todos os garotos da nossa idade já ficaram com alguém, até o Colin já deve estar namorando! Eu não agüento mais ter uma vida tão escassa de sentimentos! Quando uma música romântica tocava lá em Hogwarts, eu via gente chorando, beijando seus namorados, mais eu... eu nem tenho por quem nem porque chorar!

- Eu também não, mas...

- Mas nada, Harry! - Rony chorava cada vez mais. - Eu não sou igual a você! Você é o famoso Harry Potter! Você tem alguma esperança com a Cho, principalmente agora que aquele bosta do Cedrico morreu! Já eu...

- EU NÃO QUERIA TER PAGADO O PREÇO QUE EU PAGUEI PARA FICAR FAMOSO E PREFERIA NÃO TER A CHO DO QUE VER O CEDRICO MORRER! - Harry interrompeu Rony, ele tinha que falar o que queria, antes que Rony começasse a falar bobagem, e pelo visto, já tinha começado. - Eu não sou e nem iria falar nada do que você pensou, Rony, eu apenas queria falar que você pode contar comigo para tudo, sempre, pois a nossa amizade nunca vai acabar.

**CAP. 2 - O CASAL MAIS INESPERADO**

- Mas, me desculpe Mione! - Já estava quase anoitecendo, e Mione ainda estava discutindo com Fred na varanda da Toca, sobre Rony. - Será que eu vou ter que pedir desculpas de joelhos?

- Não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, Fred. - Era impressionante, que mesmo longe de Hogwarts, Hermione não parava de dar lições de moral, só que ela não tinha a desculpa "Você vai perder pontos da Grifinória", pois o ano letivo nem tinha começado. - É para o Rony que você tem que se desculpar.

- Nunca! - Fred parecia decidido. - Eu não vou sofrer essa humilhação! Para mim isso é demais!

- E desde quando é uma humilhação pedir desculpas ao seu irmão!

- Há, Hermione! - Dizia Fred. - Você pode argumentar o quanto quiser, mas você não vai conseguir me convencer.

De repente a porta se abriu de uma vez, dando um susto nos dois. Era Jorge saindo, acompanhado por Gina, Harry e Rony- este, parecia já bem recuperado da sua crise- Todos com vestes de Quadribol, e levando em suas costas suas vassouras.

- Onde vocês vão? - Perguntou Mione interessada.

- Prática de Quadribol. - Respondeu Jorge, com uma cara bastante alegre. - Você não quer ir, Fred?

- Não. Eu preciso terminar aquela Poção do Amor. - Respondeu Fred. - Você sabe, para os bailes de Hogwarts.

Jorge e os outros foram se afastando, andando alegremente, uma alegria de invejar qualquer pessoa, até Rony que a pouco tempo estava chorando, andava numa conversa feliz com Harry. Com as vassouras na mão, eles iam caminhando mata a dentro, até desaparecerem de vista.

- Que história é essa de Poção do Amor? - Perguntou Mione interessada.

- É que eu e Jorge pensamos em usa-las em algumas meninas... Você sabe... Nós até pensamos em dar um pouco para o Rony como pedido de desculpas... Quem sabe assim ele consegue alguma menina. - Fred deu um sorrisinho malvado.

- Você sabe que isso é ilegal! - Disse Mione bastante brava. - Eu não vou deixar vocês contrabandearem isso para Hogwarts!

- Há... E o que você vai fazer? - Disse Fred num tom de deboche. - Contar para o Dumbledore?

- Não, Fred. Eu vou contar para sua mãe... E você sabe o que ela vai fazer, não sabe?

- O que? - Fred demorou alguns minutos para se recompor do susto. - Mais... Você não queria que eu pedisse desculpas a Rony? Então, nada melhor do que eu pedir desculpas dando também um presente.

- Fred, Fred...

- Agora eu te peguei, né? - Disse Fred com um ar de orgulho. - Você não consegue achar um justificativa boa para contestar a minha argumentação. Sabia!

- Tá bom, eu assumo. - Mione parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo. - Mas você vai ter que pedir desculpas a Rony.

- É um preço bastante alto. - Disse Fred tentando fazer mistério. - Mas eu aceito.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, só ouvindo de longe o barulho dos gritos de Rony quando marcava um ponto, das tacadas de Jorge que iam para fora e rebatiam na grama. Eram momentos que pela cara de Fred, eram especiais, mas Hermione achava um tédio.

- Porque esse silencio, Fred?

- A Toca é um lugar especial, não é?

- O quê?

- Digo. - Fred parecia viver cada segundo eternamente. - Olha que lindo o pôr do sol. Os pássaros cantando na volta para seus ninhos, a brisa fresca e gostosa do fim de tarde... Que ar puro! Olha a harmonia da natureza... Só os trouxas mesmo para não acreditar em magia...

- Fred. - Mione estava deslumbrada. - Eu não conhecia esse seu lado romântico, sentimental.

- Nem eu. - Disse Fred. - Só agora com você do meu lado eu consegui conhecer.

- O que você esta dizendo, Fred.

Fred não respondeu, palavras não seriam capazes de expressar o que ele estava sentindo, era algo muito complexo, que ele nunca sentiu por ninguém. Ele simplesmente chegou o mais próximo possível da face de Hermione, encostando-lhe os lábios, um no outro, em movimentos leves e suaves. Fred nunca pensou que um beijo tão delicado como aquele poderia dar tanto prazer, que era o que ele estava sentindo.

- Fred? -Falou Mione.

- O que é?

- Tira essa mão da minha bunda agora!

- Há... Desculpa.

- Rony!...Rony!.... RONY!

- O quê!? - Rony acordara desesperado, quem seria o maluco que o acordara as sete e meia da manhã; - Eu estou de férias, mãe. O café é só as oito!

- Eu não sou sua mãe. - Rony não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. - Sou eu, sua irmã, Gina!

- O que você quer? - Disse Rony friamente.

- Eu percebi que você não quis nem falar comigo durante o jogo de Quadribol.

- Há...Então você percebeu. E daí?

- Rony. - Gina estava quase chorando. - Me desculpa.

- Não.

- O que que eu posso fazer para ter o seu perdão.

- Vou pensar o que eu quero , e hoje a noite te respondo. - Disse Rony querendo se livrar de Gina, ainda com sono. - Mas agora me deixa dormir.

- Só tem um probleminha, Rony.

- O que foi agora?

- O café já está na mesa. - Disse Gina. - Hoje mamãe e papai vão sair, Papai recebeu um prêmio no ministério e tem que levar a Mamãe também para a cerimônia de entrega.

- Então nós vamos ficar em casa sozinhos? - Rony já estava bastante animado.

- Não, o Percy vai ficar aqui.

- Há não!!

- Que bom que você chegou, Harry querido. Não olhe para mim com essa cara de sono, Rony! - Disse a Sra. Weasley fazendo panquecas na cozinha. - Vocês estão completamente atrasados hoje, Artur vai receber um prêmio no Ministério, nós vamos para lá daqui a pouco. Onde estão Fred e Hermione? Há... Neville, que bom que você acordou bem cedo hoje, tome aqui suas panquecas. Jorge, pare de brincar com a comida! Tem horas que você parece uma criança, francamente, vocês já são maiores de idade!

- Nós estamos aqui! - Disse Fred chegando junto a Hermione. - Bem, eu peço o silencio de todos, porque a Hermione quer falar.

- Bem. - Toda a cozinha ficou em silêncio naquele instante, fazendo Hermione corar. Era impressionante que quando uma pessoa que não era da casa queria dizer algo, todos faziam silêncio, já os da casa... - O Fred tem que falar uma coisa para o Rony primeiro.

- Bem... - Fred também corou. - Eu quero pedir desculpas ao Rony...Ele sabe porque.

- Tudo bem. - Rony também corou na hora. Era incrível a freqüência com que os Weasley coravam.

- Bem. - Falou Hermione. - É que eu e o Fred... Nós estamos namorando.

**CAP. 3 - DOCE IRM**

Ao contrário de todos os receios de Mione e Fred, o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley, adoraram a notícia, fizeram brincadeiras e se divertiram com o casal, só não ficaram mais tempo elogiando os dois, porque eles já estavam atrasados, e no meio do animado café, eles aparataram repentinamente, dando um susto em todos os presentes.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? - Perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Ha... Sei lá. - Respondeu Mione, com uma cara de felicidade. - Foi tão derrepente...

- Olha o Fredinho virando homem. - Quem estava gostando da situação era Jorge, que não ficava um minuto sem fazer piadinhas com os dois. - Mais cá para nós Hermione, eu sou muito mais bonito que ele.

- Cala a boca Jorge. - Fred parecia bastante tímido com tudo que estava acontecendo. - Você está com ciúmes de mim, não está.

- Mas o bom é que agora que o Sr. e a Sra Weasley saíram, - Disse Harry tentando se fazer ouvir no meio de tantos comentários. - Vocês vão poder namorar o dia inteiro.

- Quem disse que eles vão poder? - Até aquele momento, ninguém tinha percebido a presença de Percy naquele local. - Agora que Fred e Jorge podem fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, eles vão lavar todo os pratos, além de encerar a casa e limpar o porão. A Gina e o Rony vão desgnomizar o jardim, a Gina na frente da casa e o Rony nos fundos.

- E você? - Perguntaram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Eu vou fazer um relatório para o Ministério. - Disse Percy apontando um para rolo de pergaminho que estava em uma outra mesa. - E o Harry, Neville e Hermione podem fazer o que quiser... Desde que não atrapalhem os outros a trabalhar.

Ninguém estava gostando de Percy no poder, realmente ele era uma pessoa gananciosa demais para ocupar grandes e poderosos cargos, e ser o chefe de uma família era uma deles.

Tinha uma pessoa em especial que não estava gostando de nada do que acontecera naquele dia: Era Rony. Ele não sabia o porque, mas não estava gostando nada deste principio de namoro entre seu irmão Fred e Hermione. Talvez fosse ciúmes, outro ciúme idiota como o que ele estava tendo de Gina, mas não, Rony sabia que não era, o que ele estava sentindo era diferente de ciúmes, talvez ele estaria gostando de Mione...porque não? Mas não era aquilo, Rony gostava de Mione, mas não aquele gostar de um homem com uma mulher, era diferente, mas o que era aquele sentimento, ele não sabia.

Realmente sentimentos são muito complexos e podem parecer ser o que na verdade não são. Mas Rony teria uma tarde inteira para descobrir o porque dele amaldiçoar tanto a relação de seu irmão com Mione, porque naquele momento ele estava nos jardins da Toca, e tinha que Desgnomizar todo o jardim, uma tarefa bastante árdua para apenas uma pessoa - Na verdade duas, pois Gina também estava cumprindo a mesma tarefa, só que no outro lado da casa.

Rony estava Desgnomatizando o jardim a várias horas e seus braços haviam começado a doer, na verdade seu corpo inteiro doía naquela hora e um tremendo cansaço invadia todo o seu corpo deixando-o completamente exausto. Só que na verdade, ele não culpava Percy pelas horas de trabalho, na verdade ele até preferia, pois assim ele saberia que Fred também estava ocupado e não sobraria tempo para este namorar, Rony detestaria ter que presenciar os dois se beijando.

Depois de várias horas de trabalho, Rony chegou a uma conclusão, por mais que ele se amaldiçoasse por ter que reconhecer tal sentimento, não tinha outra escolha, Rony estava sentindo inveja do casal. Justo a inveja, um sentimento tão destrutivo que Rony mesmo fazia questão de condenar. Era duro reconhecer, mas agora ele tinha certeza, tudo se encaixava.

Mas não era inveja de Fred, por ter conseguido namorar com Hermione, tanto porque ele sentia tal sentimento todas as vezes que sua irmã Gina conversava intimamente com Nevile. Era inveja deles conseguirem um companheiro, era inveja deles terem alguém para conversar, sentar na varanda numa noite de frio e um aquecer o outro e ficarem todos parados olhando a lua, Rony queria experimentar esse sentimento novo que ele nunca experimentou antes, ele queria amar e ser amado, e ele tinha inveja de quem conseguia ser. Esta era a verdadeira realidade.

Mas Rony não tinha mais tempo para continuar suas lamentações, o sol já estava se pondo e ele já havia acabado sua desgnomização. O que ele mais queria naquela hora era tomar um banho quente e comer tudo que havia na geladeira, ele não tinha almoçado, Rony tinha apenas o café da manhã em seu estômago, que já roncava loucamente.

Rony foi diretamente para o banheiro, sem parar para ver nada, ele estava super cansado e queria tomar um banho bem quente. Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem nem notar Harry parado do seu lado que até esboçou um comprimento, mas que desistiu ao ver seu amigo sumir de vista tão rapidamente.

Ele chegara no banheiro, só que o banheiro já estava ocupado, sua irmã Gina estava parada, molhando seu rosto completamente sujo na torneira. Rony não tinha tempo para ser gentil e esperar sua irmã esfregar o rosto, pois ele estava completamente cansado e queria porque queria relaxar tomando um banho bem quente.

-Com licença, Gina? - Disse Rony educadamente. - Sai do banheiro para eu tomar banho.

- Está educado hoje, hein Rony?

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar conversando com você!

- Calma, Rony. - Gina parecia se divertir com a pressa de Rony. - Eu só quero falar uma coisa com você.

- Então desembucha, Gina!

- Você já sabe o que vai querer que eu faça para que você volte a conversar comigo?

- Você ainda quer insistir nesse negocio? - Rony tinha esquecido completamente disso, ele poderia pedir o que quiser para irmã. Mas o que pedir? Uma dúvida bastante cruel...

- Bem, se você quer voltar a conversar comigo sem precisar fazer nada...

- Não Gina, espere. - Rony tinha pensado em alguma coisa, mas será que devia... Era o que ele mais queria naquele momento, ele queria experimentar, mesmo que fosse com sua própria irmã. - Eu quero...Eu quero que você tome banho comigo.

- Mas como assim Rony, pelado e tudo? - Perguntou Gina. - Mas porque isso agora?

- Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é o corpo de um homem?

- Mas você é meu irmão!

- Eu não sou seu irmão, Gina. - Disse Rony. - Eu sou um homem, e você é uma mulher.

- Mas... Você quer que aconteça tudo? - Perguntou Gina. - Digo, você sabe o que.

- Sim, Gina. - Respondeu Rony. - Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é?

- Eu aceito a sua proposta.- Disse Gina após alguns minutos em silêncio.

A resposta de Gina surpreendeu Rony completamente, ela tinha aceitado a proposta...E agora, o que iria acontecer, como iria acontecer. Rony preferiu deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente.

- Pode ir para o chuveiro que eu estou indo logo atrás. - Disse Rony tomando fôlego.

Gina obedeceu. Era notável que ela estava tensa, mas ela respirou fundo, e foi caminhando para o chuveiro. Ela começou a tirar suas roupas, começando pela parte superior, um velho "Tomara-que-caia" com desenhos de corações. Gina tinha belos seios, foi nessa hora que Rony percebeu que a sua irmãzinha já estava se tornando uma moça, e que despertava desejos em qualquer homem.

Faltava a parte de baixo, a parte mais esperada por Rony, que já estava excitado. Gina começou a abrir o zíper da calça jeans, logo depois abrindo o botão e descendo a calça, deixando visível suas belas pernas, que apesar de jovens, eram marcadas por belas curvas, que cresciam e subiam cada vez mais, até desaparecerem numa calcinha infantil, com desenhos de anjinhos.

- Não vai entrar não, Rony? - Provocou Gina após tirar sua calcinha, deixando a vista sua pequena vagina, já dotada de alguns pêlos.

- Já estou indo. - Agora já se tornara visível a excitação de Rony ao ver aquele belo corpo a sua espera.

Rony não foi tão delicado quanto sua irmã ao tirar a roupa, ele tirou rapidamente, pois não via a hora de entrar para o chuveiro. Rony tirou sua camisa imunda, logo seguida de sua calça, ficando apenas com sua cueca branca deixando aparecer um grande volume por dentro do pano. Em poucos segundos estavam os dois no chuveiro, completamente nus.

Rony olhou para sua irmã. Ela era linda nua, mas apesar de tudo não deixava de ser sua irmã, e isso sempre o deixava com um pé atrás. Ele não queria magoar sua irmã.

- Me beija. - Disse Gina.

Rony lentamente obedeceu, era o primeiro beijo dos dois, ninguém sabia como funcionava, nem como era a técnica, mas aos poucos, eles foram se ajeitando, fazendo daquele beijo, uma sensação incrível. Rony não sabia se devia, mas aos poucos, ele foi encostando suas mãos sobre o corpo de Gina, passando pelas nádegas, viajando pelas pernas e subindo seus dedos até sua vagina, e o mesmo fazia Gina, com bastante perícia e calma.

- Posso começar. - Perguntou Rony após encerrar o beijo.

- Pode.

- Tem certeza. - Perguntou Rony olhando nos olhos de Gina.

- Tenho.

Rony não teve dúvidas, ele apenas abraçou Gina fortemente para que seus corpos ficassem colados e o membro ereto de Rony, pudesse encontrar com o ventre inferior de Gina, procurando o lugar certo para invadir o corpo. Gina deitou no chão enfeitiçada pela mágica daquele lugar tão prazeroso, Rony ajoelhou ao seu lado, levantando um pouco as costas de Gina, de modo que tivesse mais facilidade na hora da penetração.

Era um momento incrível, a água caindo sobre as costas de Rony, o membro de Rony procurando com delicadeza e paciência o local certo para penetrar o corpo de Gina. Rony não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ele fazia movimentos leves, tentando ao máximo não machucar Gina, o que parecia impossível no inicio, pois os pequenos gemidos da garota não eram de prazer, e sim de dor.

Mas a medida que o tempo foi passando, os gemidos de dor foram sendo substituídos por gemidos de prazer, e a medida que o tempo passava, aquele momento vinha se transformando no melhor momento da vida dos dois. Com certeza nenhuma das masturbações de Rony tinham chegado aos pés daquele momento, mas o momento maior ainda não tinha chegado, mas se aproximava. Era um momento mágico, Rony sabia que o Êxtase total estava chegando, os gemidos de Gina aumentavam a cada segundo assim como os de Rony, e assim, num clima de puro prazer, Rony liberou seu fruto quente e meloso, dentro de Gina, transformando aqueles dois Weasleys, num ser único.

- Você é demais, Gina. - Disse Harry desligando o chuveiro após alguns minutos.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu Gina vermelha, pegando uma toalha na prateleira. - Agora você eu já fiz o que você queria para voltar a conversar comigo, não é?

- Ainda não.

- Como assim "Ainda não"? - Disse Gina nervosa.

- Ainda quero outra coisa. - Após ter sua primeira vez, Rony descobriu o que queria de verdade, e não era Gina, era outra pessoa, e agora ele faria de tudo para conquista-la.

- Então o que mais você quer?

**CAP. 4 - O Segredo Oculto**

Rony estava impressionado com ele mesmo. Este fora seu primeiro beijo, não só isso, como também fora sua primeira vez, e tudo isso acontecera ali, com sua irmãzinha mais nova, aquela que Rony sempre achou ser a mais inocente, a mais frágil, e agora... e agora Rony estava próximo de revelar o seu segredo mais oculto , um segredo oculto no lugar mais escuro do coração, tão camuflado dentro de seus ventrículos que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia...até aquele dia.

- Hein, Rony? - Gina já tinha terminado de vestir suas roupas. - O que mais você quer.

- Eu...Eu...Eu quer..quero... - Rony estava nervoso, não sabia como falar, não era fácil revelar um segredo como aquele, mas ele resolveu respirar fundo e falar tudo de uma vez. - Gina, eu quero repetir essa noite que nós tivemos com outra pessoa.

- Ha Rony, porque não me falou antes? É a Hermione, não é? Eu sei como tirar ela do Fred e faze-la cair em seu braços!

- Só que não é a Hermione. - Rony parecia bastante tenso. - É o Harry.

- O que? - Gina não estava entendendo nada. - Mas Rony? Hoje você esta me surpreendendo... Eu nunca pensei que você seria capaz de transar com sua própria irmã, quanto mais gostar de um...Homem!

- Mas você sabe como fazer?

- Fazer o que?

- Faze-lo ficar apaixonado comigo...

Gina ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder:

- Confesso que não vai ser nada fácil. - Disse Gina. - Mas eu vou tentar.

Já era noite, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram para alívio de todos, já que ninguém agüentava mais ter Percy como chefe de família. Foi uma gritaria só quando eles chegaram, todos reclamando das ordens que receberam de Percy, mais o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não estavam nem escutando, eles estavam com uma cara de tristeza.

- O que aconteceu com você pai? - Perguntou Gina sobre a mesa do jantar. - Você e a mamãe estão tão esquisitos hoje.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de responderem, parecia que eles estavam discutindo quem iria dar a notícia, e pela cara dos dois não era das melhores.

- É que... - Começou o Sr. Weasley. -ouvi uma coisa muito ruim na festa de premiação...

- Conte logo pai! - Resmungou Fred - Você está me deixando nervoso.

- Voldemort voltou...

- Mas isso nós já sabíamos. - Disse Harry.

- Não, mas agora ele voltou de vez! Ele fez o seu primeiro ataque.

- Como foi isso? - Perguntou Gina assustada.

- Lúcio Malfoy estava presente na entrega do prêmio... Por ordem de Voldemort ele mirou um Feitiço bem na cabeça de Dumbledore.

- Qual feitiço? - Perguntou Hermione preocupada .

- Avada K...

- Esse feitiço!? - Interrompeu Harry assustado. - Dumbledore está bem?

- O feitiço nem chegou a pegar em Dumbledore...Ele desviou na mesma hora! Creio que Voldemort só quis dar um aviso...

- Mas o que aconteceu com o safado do Malfoy? - Rony estava completamente nervoso.

- Ele levou mais de quatro feitiços estuporantes e morreu.

Por incrível que pareça, a notícia da morte de Malfoy não deixou Harry dormir aquela noite, ele ficou horas pensando como Draco Malfoy estaria se sentindo. Será que sentindo na pele a dor da morte de um ente querido ele se tornaria mais humano? Não, se Harry conhecia bem Malfoy, ele sabia que Malfoy nunca se tornaria mais humano.

O dia mais quente daquele verão estava começando, era algo entorno de seis horas da manhã e o calor já era capaz de fazer qualquer um suar. Naquela hora estavam todos dormindo, de menos uma pessoa: Gina já estava acordada, ela tinha colocado na cabeça a missão que Rony talhara para ela, e aquele dia era ótimo para começar o seu plano.

O plano de Gina era seguir os paços de Harry o dia inteiro, como uma detetive. Gina não sabia qual seria a utilidade de seguir Harry, mas ela estava se divertindo muito com isso. Ela sabia que para Rony não era nada divertido passar pelo que ele estava passando, por isso ela resolveu levar o plano um pouco mais a sério.

Já havia se passado das oito da manhã e os habitantes da Toca estavam levantando. Os primeiros a chegarem a cozinha foram o Sr. e Sra. Weasley seguidos de Percy e os irmãos Weasley, Fred vinha abraçado com Hermione. Alguns minutos depois desceu Rony, acompanhado por Harry.

- Nossa! - Disse a Sra. Weasley ao ver a mesa do café toda arrumada. - Quem fez isso?

- Fui eu . - Gina já havia tomado o seu café da manhã e tinha posto a mesa do café.

- O que deu na sua cabeça hoje, Gina? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley desconfiado.

- Nada... - Mentiu Gina.

Já era em torno de duas horas da tarde quando Gina começou a perceber que ficar espiando Harry a tarde inteira era divertido, mas não adiantaria em nada... Era melhor tomar outras providências, e Gina sabia muito bem quais seriam.

**CAP. 5 - O Plano**

- Harry? - Chamou Gina.

- O que você quer?

- Preciso conversar com você. - Disse Gina. - Assunto sério...

Harry olhou com uma cara de desconfiança para a garota antes de responder:

- Pode falar.

Gina continuou em silêncio.

- Pode falar!

- Você terá que confiar em mim, Harry...

- Olha, Gina. - Disse Harry. - Você já está começando a me deixar preocupado... O que aconteceu?

- Eu quero que você me encontre no meu meu quarto hoje as três horas da manhã.

- Mas para quê isso? - Disse Harry sem entender.

- Eu disse que você precisaria confiar em mim.

- Gina... Eu acho que a sua mãe não vai gostar nada disso, eu pref...

- Harry! - Interrompeu Gina. - Eu quero te ver no meu quarto às três horas, ok?

- Ok. - Disse Harry sem ter outra opção.

Gina deitara em sua cama... Seu quarto era tão fresco... Ela podia sentir a brisa suave daquele fim de tarde atravessar a sua face refrescando-a e livrando-a do calor infernal daquele dia.

Que dor de cabeça ela sentia. Nunca estivera tão envolvida numa missão antes como estava agora. Como seria difícil unir Harry e Rony...

Para falar a verdade ela nem sabia o por que de estar fazendo aquilo tudo... De repente ela mudara tanto... A tachada "puritana" acabara de perder a virgindade com seu próprio irmão e estava prestes a armar um encontro homossexual para o mesmo.

Ela fechou os olhos... Como ela estava cansada... mas não havia como dormir com aquele calor insuportável... O verão na Toca sempre fora assim... Insuportável.

.

.

A porta de repente se abriu. Alguém havia entrado e fazia movimentos leves como se não quisesse fazer barulho.

- Quem está aí?

- Seu eu. - Disse uma voz que ela não identificou. - Seu irmão... Rony...

- Ah Rony... Que susto você me deu.

Rony cumprimentou Gina com um selinho na boca. Os dois irmãos já haviam se beijado assim varias vezes, mas após o que havia acontecido entre eles era muito esquisito ter tal contato físico... Os dois tentavam esconder, mas o clima havia ficado um pouco pesado para eles.

- Por que você não foi jantar? - Disse Rony quebrando o silêncio.

- Como assim?... Quantas horas são? - Gina olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite. Ela havia dormido mais tempo do que devia.

- São quase duas horas da manhã. - Disse Rony. - Mamãe achou melhor não te acordar.

- MEU DEUS! - Gina dera um salto da cama.

- O que foi?

- Rony! - Gina agora já estava completamente acordada. - Você precisa sair daqui...

- Como assim, Gina?

- Você não queria conquistar o Harry? - O coração de Gina batia como nunca... Como ela pôde esquecer do encontro que havia combinado...

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Você tem que sair de casa agora... Você precisa ir para algum lugar!

- Para onde!?

- Sei lá... Caldeirão Furado talvez...

- Gina! - Dizia Rony. - São 3 horas da manhã... Como você quer que eu vá para lá agora?

Gina pensou por um instante e depois concluiu:

- Tem Pó de Flu em cima da mesa da cozinha... ... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO!? ANDA LOGO!!

Gina tinha certeza que Rony não havia entendido nada do que ela falara... Na verdade ela queria explicar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes para que não ocorresse nenhum imprevisto, mas não dera tempo...

Ela estava tensa, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, seu irmão estava muito mais que ela... Ela até que estava impressionada com o voto de confiança que recebera: Seu irmão confiara a sua felicidade em suas mãos, e mesmo sem saber direito o que iria acontecer, ele topara em ir as duas da manhã para o Caldeirão Furado - Mal sabia ele que Gina havia inventado tal plano de uma hora para outra.

Rony estava bastante nervoso; olhava para Gina, procurando em seu rosto alguma coisa que lhe pudesse garantir confiança. As mãos tremulas de Rony tateavam a mesa da cozinha em busca do Flu.

- Está aqui. - Disse Gina mostrando com a mão onde estava o pote com o pozinho verde.

- Bem... E agora?

- Como assim, e agora? - Rony parecia temer o que estava por vir. - Agora você vai!

- Assim... "Ir"? Você me dá o pó e eu "vou"?

- É... Por quê? Algo contra? - Ao ver que Rony já havia enchido os pulmões para falar os vários motivos contra, ela continuou. - Ah Rony... Ou você vai ou você não vai!... É AGORA OU NUNCA!

- Tá bom... Eu vou.

Rony respirava profundamente afim de encontrar nesse ar uma coragem que ele não tinha. O garoto mantinha os olhos fechados quando colocou o pó verde na lareira e se jogou de modo atrapalhado em cima da mesma.

Rony havia desaparecido e Gina se encontrava sozinha novamente na sala escura.

O silêncio a fez lembrar que aquela noite iria ser mais longa que as demais... Já devia faltar menos de uma hora para Harry bater em seu quarto e ela tinha que se apressar em arrumar os detalhes.

Gina subia os degraus vagarosamente tentando não acordar ninguém. Se por acaso seu pai ou sua mãe acordasse aquela hora, o plano iria por água abaixo. O ponteiro do relógio pendurado na parede do quarto marcava duas e dez.

Ela sentou e esperou o tempo passar, mas o relógio parecia não querer andar...

Como será que Rony estava naquele momento? Com certeza ele já havia chegado no Beco... Coitado... O Beco Diagonal devia estar deserto e escuro...

....

- Gina? - Ela não abriu os olhos. - Gina!!

- O quê!? - Disse a garota levantando assustada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Você não queria que eu te encontrasse as três horas aqui?

- Harry? - Sim... Gina pode observar que se tratava de Harry. - Você ainda está de pijama?

- É lógico! São três e meia agora... Eu estava dormindo!

- TRÊS E MEIA!!

- Fale baixo... - Interrompeu Harry.

- Eu não marquei com você três horas?

- Pois é... eu perdi a hora.

- Coitado do Rony... Ele está lá sozinho até agora...

- Que que o Rony tem com isso?... Aonde ele está?

- Calma. - Disse Gina. - Eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

Gina explicou a Harry tudo, menos o motivo do encontro entre os dois no Caldeirão Furado. Harry ouviu atentamente cada palavra, fazendo força para conseguir entender o tanto de informação que lhe era lançada.

- Mas por que todo esse sigilo? - Perguntou Harry. - Por que tem que fazer tudo tão escondido?

- Em breve você saberá, Harry. - Dizia a garota num sussurro. - Mas como eu disse, você tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio, Gina! Mas não consigo entender por...

- Chega, Harry! - Interrompeu Gina. - Nós não podemos demorar mais... Você vai ou não vai?

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder:

- O que você pede que eu não faço, hein Gina!?

- Ah... Eu tinha receio que você não topasse. - Naquele momento Gina esqueceu que seus pais estavam dormindo e soltou um gritinho. - Eu te amo Harry.

Gina envolveu Harry em vários beijinhos no rosto, o que deixou o garoto um pouco sem graça.

Os dois desceram os degraus da escada tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A cozinha estava completamente escura, exceto por uma lamparina que ainda fulgia timidamente em ritmo constante.

Ao contrário de Rony, Harry não tinha tremura nas mãos e não teve dificuldades em pegar um pouco do Flú. Ele tinha um olhar sério para a lareira e estava se preparando para a viajem.

- Harry? - Disse Gina, tirando a atenção do garoto da lareira. - Você tem que ir com o coração aberto!

- Como assim?

- Abra seu coração para novas experiências e conceitos... Essa é uma dica: Não faça o que os outro querem que você faça... faça o que seu coração mandar

- Ok!

Harry desapareceu nas chamas reluzentes, e novamente Gina se encontrava sozinha na sala.

**CAP. 6 - Antes da Luz, A Tempestade**

Harry caiu. O garoto estava em algum lugar escuro; Sua cabeça girava em torno de seu corpo... Apenas as chamas reluzentes da lareira iluminavam o ambiente, que não era de todo estranho para o garoto.

Harry esfregou os olhos e enxergou com dificuldades a placa que dizia "Caldeirão Furado"... Ah, sim! Ele se lembrara de tudo... Mas parecia estar tudo vazio... Àquela hora da madrugada não havia nenhum sinal de vida no salão, que durante o dia sempre permanecia lotado.

Uma voz ecoou no lugar deserto. Certamente não era a de Harry. A voz vinha de dentro do balcão.

- Quem está aí? - Disse Harry com a varinha em punho.

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele sentia um vulto se aproximar... devia estar a alguns metros de distância dessa pessoa... ele sentir sua respiração ofegante... Quem poderia ser? Um Comensal? Não... Mione não o traria para um lugar desses...

- Quem está aí? - Harry repetiu a pergunta, mas como resposta obteve apenas o seu próprio eco.

O garoto sentiu um frio na espinha... O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais. Harry apertou ainda mais a varinha em suas mãos. O vulto estava naquela sala, provavelmente olhando em sua direção... Mas Harry nada podia ver devido a escuridão. A luz das chamas da lareira estava cada vez mais fraca e se tornara apenas um brilho no meio de toda aquela imensidão escura.

Harry estufou o peito e contou até três:

- _Lumos_! - Sua varinha se acendeu no mesmo tempo que a varinha que estava na sua frente também brilhou.

No mesmo instante o salão se iluminou e Harry pôde ver quem era aquele vulto.

- Rony?? - Disse Harry apavorado.

- Harry! - Rony estava tão tenso quanto seu amigo. - Que susto você me deu!

Os dois se entreolharam assustados por um instante e Harry perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não sabe?

- Porque? - Agora sim Harry estava preocupado. - Você TAMBÉM não sabe o que esta fazendo aqui?

Rony iria responder que não, mas um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça... Era essa a chance dele dizer tudo o que sentia... Gira havia armado esse encontro, e agora tudo dependia exclusivamente dele... Rony respirou fundo e olhou para o vazio da escuridão tentando encontrar ali o antídoto para todo o medo que se formava dentro dele...

_ "E se Harry não quisesse? E se Harry nunca mais conversasse com ele?"_ ... Mas não... Rony lutava contra seus pensamentos e tentava imaginar somente o lado bom... "_Nós seremos felizes! Eu terei o meu amor ao meu lado!"_

- Hein, Rony... O que aconteceu?

- Sabe Harry... - Rony buscava forças de pensamentos do que poderia acontecer para dizer tudo aquilo. - Na verdade eu combinei tudo com a Gina... Isso tudo é armado.

- Mas por quê?... Como?...Para quê? - Rony odiou Harry por alguns instantes... Como ele podia ser tão burro ao ponto de não desconfiar de nada?... Rony queria que Harry desse algum sinal de que seu amor era recíproco, mas ele não dava!

- Eu não sei como contar para você, Harry. - Rony estava vermelho; novamente pensamentos horríveis rodeavam sua cabeça... _E se Harry não aceitar que eu sou assim? E se ele contar para todos?_

- Comece do início! - Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Rony pela primeira vez, e ambos, trocaram olhares de insegurança.

- Tudo começou no Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry... Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... - Harry olhou assustado para seu amigo, mas era tarde demais para desistir.. Rony iria continuar até o fim... - Eu não sabia direito o que era... na verdade até hoje eu não sei... só descobri depois que experimentei com a Gina... Só daí eu descobri o que eu realmente queria...

- Rony? - Disse Harry confuso. - O que é?... Seja claro... Pode confiar em mim... - O garoto encostou seu braço no ombro de Rony em sinal de apoio. - Eu sou seu amigo!

- Eu não quero só a sua amizade. - Era difícil ter que dizer tudo aquilo depois de tanto tempo... Gotas de lágrimas haviam se formado sobre a face do ruivo. - Eu quero mais que isso...

- Eu não estou te entendendo...

Harry tirou sua mão do ombro de seu amigo, mas Rony a segurou... Ele olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry... Era muito tarde para desistir... Ele iria até o final.

Rony segurou Harry de um jeito que fosse impossível qualquer movimento e o beijou... Era o sonho do ruivo que se tornara realidade... Seus lábios encontrando os lábios de quem sempre sonhou.... Lábios finos e delicados, que resistiam arduamente e não aceitavam serem beijados...

Mas era tarde demais para parar... Se Harry fosse odiar Rony para sempre, que pelo menos então este aproveitasse alguns minutos do que sempre desejou... Tudo já fora feito e não havia mais como desistir... Rony investia todo o seu corpo para cima do seu amigo sem se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer depois...

O beijo fora interrompido com um tapa... O rosto de Rony ardia como nunca, mas ele não se arrependia de nada, apenas lamentava Harry não ser como ele tanto sonhava.

- Por que você fez isso? - Harry chorava.

- Porque eu não agüentava mais, Harry... - Dizia Rony num ritmo desiludido. - Eu te amo e eu iria explodir se não revelasse isso a você...

- Você me desrespeitou! - Lágrimas caiam do rosto do grifinório. - Eu achava que você era meu amigo...

- Eu estou ciente de tudo o que fiz.... - Rony não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de seu amigo.

- SABE POR QUE EU ESTOU CHORANDO?

Rony não respondeu.

- DE NOJO, RONY - Harry gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. - NOJO DO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR HOJE!

Rony chorava como nunca havia chorado em sua vida.

- Você se rebaixou a um nível muito baixo, Rony! - Harry cuspia tentando eliminar todos os resquícios de contato que tivera com seu ex-amigo. - EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO OLHAR PARA VOCÊ!

Rony tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Harry colocou um pouco do flú que se encontrava próximo a lareira na sua mão que agora tremia como nunca, e antes de sair, disse:

- Malfoy tinha razão... Você e sua família são a desonra de todos os bruxos!

Sozinho novamente, Rony chorou...

Ele se odiou... Se odiou por ter acreditado que teria alguma chance e se odiou também por não estar arrependido pelo fez...

Na verdade, o que mantinha o garoto vivo naquele momento era a memória daquele beijo... Inesquecível, como todos os momentos junto a Harry.

Como uma flor, toda a esperança existente em seu coração, desabrochara... Mas ele sabia: Haveria de nascer, algum dia, uma nova flor, tão bela quanto aquela que morrera em seu peito...

Aquela flor, apesar de morta, ainda deixava feridas abertas em seu peito, feridas incuráveis... Marcas que doíam e arrancavam lágrimas do grifinório...

**CAP. 7 - A Verdadeira História do Menino Que Sobreviveu**

Rony estava só, pensando na vida e no quanto ela era cruel para ele... Nunca tivera dinheiro, nunca tivera roupas descentes, nunca fora famoso, e um dia, quando a esperança de ser feliz brotou em seu peito, a vida lhe mostrou o caminho da infelicidade mais uma vez...

Por quê? - Era só nisso que o garoto pensava. Ele estava com muita raiva, não sabia de quem mas ela era intensa como nunca... Talvez a raiva fosse de Harry, talvez fosse de Deus ou talvez fosse dele mesmo... Seu coração acelerado batia como nunca, agora ardia de ódio... _POR QUÊ? _Ele perguntava para a escuridão e odiava ainda mais a vida quando como resposta recebia apenas suas próprias palavras ecoando. Parecia que os Deuses estavam se divertindo com sua tristeza...

Rony desejou por um segundo ser tão poderoso quanto Voldemort para matar todos os bruxos... Para transformar o mundo num império em que _ele_ fosse o imperador, um império em que só acontecesse o que _ele_ quisesse e mandasse.

Rony encheu sua mão com Pó de Flú... Ele não era tão poderoso quanto Voldemort e a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era ir embora e dormir... Amanhã seria um novo dia - era isso que com dificuldades ele tentava colocar em sua cabeça.

As chamas verdes cresceram quando o garoto jogou o pó.... Ele não conseguia entrar na lareira... Alguma coisa o travava; o medo de mais uma vez ter que encontrar Harry o segurava. Rony respirou fundo antes de entrar e dizer:

- A Toca... - Disse no mesmo instante em que era levado por dentre lareiras desconhecidas. - ... do meu amor... - Completou com voz iludida após aterrissar em sua casa.

A casa estava deserta. Gina e Harry já deviam estar dormindo, pois em poucas horas o sol iria nascer e a Toca iria "acordar" com seu costumeiro entra-e-sai de gente... Rony não queria ver ninguém - ele só queria a solidão... Ele queria pensar e chorar até o último dos seus dias.

Nunca fora tão difícil subir aquelas escadas que davam acesso ao quarto; Suas pernas bambeavam e não suportavam o peso de seu corpo, seus olhos cheios d'água não enxergavam um palmo além de seu nariz... Diversas vezes ele tropeçou nos degraus antes de chegar a porta do quarto.

Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, não queria acordar Harry, por isso não iria acender a luz... Não precisou, pois a luz já estava acesa e Harry estava de pé esperando pela chegada do ruivo.

Rony fingiu não ter visto seu amigo e se deitou como se Harry nem existisse.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Rony. - Disse sentando na cama do ruivo.

Rony continuou fingindo estar dormindo.

- Rony... - Insistiu Harry calmamente. - Por favor... Nós precisamos conversar!

Rony tentou ignora-lo novamente, mas viu que não era possível - Se fosse preciso, Harry ficaria a noite inteira a espera de uma resposta de Rony.

- O que você quer? - Disse Rony apenas abrindo os olhos. - Me humilhar mais?

- Não...

- Então é o que? - Rony começava a se zangar com a insistência do garoto.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas a você... - Disse Harry. - Eu acho que disse palavras muito duras... Você não merecia ouvir tanto.

- Você não tem nojo de mim? Não me acha a desonra dos bruxos? Não disse que nunca mais iria olhar na minha cara? - Dizia Rony com nojo arrancando suas cobertas de uma só vez... O calor da discussão o incendiara. - Não venha agora ter _d_ de mim!

- Eu não tenho dó de você!

- TEM SIM! - Gritou.

- Você não entende o que eu senti na hora...

- Eu entendo sim! - De repente Rony se via em pé, pronto para avançar em cima de seu ex-amigo. - Nojo! Foi você que falou que sentiu nojo!

-Não! - Harry voltou a chorar. - O nojo não foi de você...

- Ah.. Não!? Foi de quem então?

- Isso é uma história muito longa...

- Que eu não quero ouvir! - Completou Rony rapidamente.

- VAI OUVIR! - Harry se lembrou de que era madrugada e corrigiu sua voz. - Quando você ouvir vai perceber o que aconteceu comigo!

Rony não respondeu.

- Quando você me beijou, Rony, - Escorriam diversas gotas de lágrimas dos olhos verdes de Harry. - Me veio automaticamente uma cena que aconteceu a cinco anos, pouco tempo antes de eu receber o comunicado de Hogwarts... Você tem que entender que não é tão fácil para mim esquecer tudo isso.

Rony agora ouvia Harry sem fazer intervenções, pelo contrário, matinha uma cara de profundo interesse.

- Naquele dia meus tios estavam viajando... Só r estava eu e meu primo em casa...

..." - O que você está fazendo aqui na cozinha, Harry? - Perguntou meu primo com sua habitual grosseria.

- Estou com fome. - Respondi em voz baixa.

- Pois você não vai comer! - Ele me encarou com seus olhos rancorosos.

- Por favor... Eu estou com fome... - Naquela época eu tinha medo dele. Ele era duas vezes maior que eu, que sem conhecer magia pouco poderia fazer no caso de uma investida, além de que se meus tios sonhasses que eu havia discutido com ele, com certeza eu não sentiria o gosto de comida por dias... Eu só tinha uma opção: aceitar calado tudo o que ele dissesse.

- Então o que você quer comer? - Me perguntou fingindo preocupação.

- Eu iria pegar uma das suas barras de chocolate...

- Você iria comer uma das MINHAS barras? - Disse ele com um olhar de satisfação.

- É, desculpe. - Disse conformado. - Vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Espere! - Eu parei e observei ele segurar com suas mãos gordas a barra que eu tanto queria. - Se você quer, venha aqui.

Eu voltei para a cozinha. Estava impressionado com a sua generosidade momentânea... Eu sabia que ele não fazia nada sem pedir algo em troca, mas a fome era grande e me impedia de pensar em alguma coisa.

- Já que você quer o chocolate. - Disse ele abrindo a embalagem. - Então venha pegar. - E quebrou um pedaço da barra. - Na minha boca. - E prendeu o pedaço do chocolate entre os seus dentes.

- Não, obrigado. - Eu não sabia o que ele queria, mas com certeza eu não iria beija-lo. - Perdi a vontade.

- Voxê não extá entendendo! - Disse ele sem tirar o pedaço de chocolate da boca. - Eu extou _mandando_ voxê fazer isso!

- Eu não vou fazer isso! - Disse decidido.

Ele mostrou seu punho fechado para mim tentando me intimidar. Ao não notar sinal de reação ele me deu um soco bem no estomago.

Não me lembrava de ter sentido tanta dor até então; caí de uma vez sobre o chão frio com o corpo todo dolorido... Senti meu corpo sendo puxado de volta segundos depois. Era ele me segurando pela gola da camisa que já começava a dar sinais de rasgo.

- Pegue o chocolate! - Ele não havia desprendido o chocolate de seus dentes.

Com o corpo todo dolorido e sem esperanças de conseguir evita-lo eu peguei... Senti meus lábios grudarem aos dele por um segundo. Estava com nojo, porém não podia negar de que meu estomago agradecia pelo pouco de comida que lhe era lançado.

- Satisfeito? - Disse cuspindo no chão após engolir todo o chocolate.

- Ainda não!

E antes que pudesse dizer "Como assim?" ele me agarrou pela gola da camisa e me dependurou na porta do armário onde eu dormia.

- Eu quero mais! - Disse ele com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele abriu a porta do armário e me jogou com violência em cima da pequena cama. Ele também entrou no armário. Com suas mãos ele me estrangulou e com os pés prendeu todo o meu corpo tornando impossível qualquer movimento.

Ele me deu outro beijo... Dessa vez não foi só toque de lábios, ele queria mais... Eu nunca havia sido beijado antes, mas sabia que ele queria introduzir a sua língua na minha boca... Vencido pela insistência eu deixei.

Eu sentia enjôo... Seu corpo estava deitado em cima do meu e ele me beijava como um louco. Sua língua passeava pelo meu rosto antes de voltar para a boca. Dominado por seu desejo, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Vire de costas! - Suas palavras foram tão rápidas... era possível sentir em sua voz todo o desejo marcado em seu corpo.

Eu fingi não ter ouvido.

Novamente senti uma força estranha me empurrando e me jogando de bruços na cama. Dessa vez a camisa não havia agüentado e rasgou sobre o meu corpo deixando a mostra partes das minhas costas - Isso aumentava o seu tesão.

Suas mãos sujas desciam a minha calça de um modo grosseiro, arranhando as minhas costas. Agora não havia mais jeito... As minhas nádegas estavam entregues a ele.

Chorei... Acho que até aquele dia nunca havia chorado tanto ... Meu corpo estava sendo usado como fruto de diversão de um menino mimado que entrava na adolescência e queria experimentar o sexo sem respeitar ninguém.

Ele abriu o zíper de sua calça. Senti toda a quentura de seu membro rodear meu anus...

Ele ria, e a cada risada mais lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos... Ele estava se divertindo muito... Ah... Quanto ódio eu senti naquele instante... Acho que a força do meu ódio junto ao meu poder mágico ainda desconhecido queimou a lâmpada do armário, só que isso só piorou as coisas pois agora nos encontrávamos em total escuridão.

Sem enxergar nada os meus outros sentidos ficavam mais aguçados... Senti quando o seu membro pediu passagem pelas minhas nádegas sem sucesso.

Duda tirou seu membro de mim, porém meus pesadelos haviam só começado pois no instante seguinte ele tentou nova investida, dessa vez com sucesso.

Em uma só bombada ele havia enfiado todo o seu membro dentro de mim... Eu gritei, gritei muito... AH!! Como doía! Como ardia!... "DIO! "DIO!... Era só isso que eu conseguia sentir além da dor... Isso não iria ficar assim... Mas eu não conseguia pensar - ardia muito e ele havia começado suas bombadas frenéticas e rápidas... Não!!.. A dor chegava a ser insuportável... Eu suava frio, ouvia o barulho das gotas de suor caindo em cima do travesseiro... Tremia e me debatia na cama... Eu não merecia passar pelo que eu estava passando!... Já era capaz de sentir o estrago feito por ele: Meu anus até então virgem cedia as investidas incansáveis de meu primo e relaxava...

Eu havia desabado e desistido de resistir... Já não restava forças dentro de mim... Eu tinha de me conformar que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Aquela era a minha vida e eu tinha que aceita-la.

O pavor de estar sendo entregue a uma pessoa que sempre havia sido rude comigo era enorme... Era como se ele estivesse me matando lentamente e eu, nada podendo fazer, a não ser esperar que tudo passasse...

Minhas lágrimas com o tempo foram cessando, ao contrário de Duda que fazia movimentos cada vez mais intensos... Eu sentia seu membro roçando junto ao meu anus em bombadas rápidas e cruéis.

Seus gritos nunca irão sumir da minha memória... Quanto prazer ele sentiu ao me penetrar... Ele bombava cada vez mais rápido e seu suor já formava poças em cima de meu corpo.... Nossos corpos melados não mais se desgrudavam e ele chegou ao clímax no momento em que eu derramei a minha última gota de lágrima...

O líquido era pouco, mas era como se um jato de água estivesse sendo despejado dentro de mim... Uma sensação diferente. Confesso que não era totalmente desprovida de prazer, mas era terrível de se imaginar.

Eu sentia ódio, ódio dele, da vida e até de mim... Como eu conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Duda novamente?... Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia no que pensar... eu estava terrivelmente destruído... Em poucos minutos todos os meus valores haviam sido retirados a força.

Duda saiu do armário sem falar uma palavra, sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido... E eu fiquei naquele armário trancado durante dias, sem saber o que fazer e para onde ir..."

Rony não sabia o que falar. Estava perplexo olhando para o teto. Seus olhos não tinham vida e seus pensamentos voavam em alta velocidade.

- Você entendeu agora porque fui rude com você, Rony. - Harry sentou junto a Rony na cama. - Me desculpa?

- Eu é que preciso te pedir desculpas, Harry. - Rony ainda não havia voltado ao seu estado total de lucidez. - Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

- Deveria sim, Rony!

- Como assim?

- Eu sou seu amigo desde o dia em que entrei pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, Rony. - Disse Harry sério. - Confesso que sexualmente ainda não sinto nada por você, mas resolvi tentar fazer um teste, para ver se pode dar certo um relacionamento nosso!

Rony abraçou seu amigo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, enfim estava acontecendo o que ele tanto sonhou!

Rony beijou Harry lentamente. Dessa vez ele aceitou. Os lábios incertos e trêmulos de ambos preenchiam cada espaço em suas bocas. Para Rony era a realização de seu maior sonho, para Harry era uma experiência completamente nova e única.

Era esquisito beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Não pela forma do beijo, mas pelo sentimento de ambos... Era diferente, mas incrivelmente bom... Aquela era a chance de ambos mostrarem que independentemente de qualquer coisa, um relacionamento entre homens poderia dar certo.

Harry lembrara do que Gina havia falado antes dele atravessar a lareira: "Abra seu coração para novas experiências e conceitos... Essa é uma dica: Não faça o que os outro querem que você faça... faça o que seu coração mandar." E era assim que ele entrava nessa relação.

- Eu juro que vou tentar te amar do mesmo jeito que você me ama. - Disse Harry.

- Então seja meu só por essa noite, Harry!

- Não sei se dá tempo. - Disse Harry rapidamente. - Está quase amanhecendo.

- Então deixa para outro dia... - Apesar de tentar parecer alegre, era visível o tesão que o garoto sentia.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa muito melhor para fazer! - Harry tentava disfarçar sem êxito um olhar malicioso.

**CAP. 8 - REESCREVENDO A HIST"RIA**

Harry sorria para seu amigo. Apesar de tentar parecer decidido, estava tenso, não sabia se era realmente aquilo que ele queria... _Agora não tem mais saída, eu tenho que fazer_, pensava o grifinório.

Harry fitou Rony por alguns segundos. Era visível a excitação do ruivo em imaginar o que, em poucos minutos tudo estaria acontecendo.

- Tire a roupa! - Ordenou Harry decididamente.

Rony parecia não acreditar, fez como se não tivesse entendido.

- Eu disse para você tirar a roupa. - Repetiu Harry.

- Vem tirar... - Respondeu Rony com uma piscadela provocante.

Harry tirou... Como se fosse instantaneamente, o garoto arrancou a blusa do seu amado, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda pele do ruivo.

Harry beijou seu amigo mostrando-lhe um olhar provocante...

Apesar de ser aparentemente heterossexual, era inevitável para Harry não sentir tesão ... Naquele momento, o garoto pôde fitar o corpo de Rony com um olhar diferente. Não um olhar de amigo, um olhar de amante.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? - Provocou Rony.

- Algo que você nunca vai esquecer. - Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido. - Afinal, quem nunca sonhou em transar com Harry Potter?

- Malfoy, talvez...

- Modéstia parte, eu acho quem nem ele resistiria...

- Então mostre-me por que ele não resistiria!

No mesmo instante em que Rony terminou a fala, Harry acariciou bruscamente o membro do mesmo, levando-o a segundos de total delírio, e tirando ao mesmo tempo a parte inferior do pijama do ruivo.

- Você dorme com samba-canção por baixo do pijama? - Perguntou Harry em tom de brincadeira.

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Harry achou melhor não insistir no assunto.

Ele começou a massagear o membro de seu amigo por baixo da cueca... Era diferente estar tocando no membro de um outro homem. Harry sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber toda a quentura da masculinidade do ruivo entre seus dedos... Masturbar Rony, para Harry, era tão incrível quanto beija-lo... Sensações diferentes, porém incríveis.

Harry tirou a cueca de seu amigo que agora pairava completamente nu sobre a cama... Paralisado, o garoto não teve reação alguma durante alguns segundos. Ele já havia visto Rony nu diversas vezes, só que naquelas vezes era diferente... não só pelo fato dele estar armado esperando por Harry, mas o clima e a percepção do ambiente era completamente diferente.

- Agora eu sou todo seu... - Disse Rony sonhador.

- Eu sei! - Harry deitou na cama abraçando seu amado.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei por esse dia.

Harry ria ao mesmo tempo em que beijava timidamente a glande do membro de seu amado. O sabor quente da masculinidade de Rony invadia seus lábios, e em pouco tempo tomava conta de todo o seu corpo... Harry mordia os pêlos ruivos que se formavam na região genital de seu amado, levando-o a implorar com sussurros insistentes clamando por mais.

Rony suava frio tamanha era a sua vontade pelo que estava prestes a acontecer, mas Harry enrolava deixando seu amigo cada vez mais louco por prazer.

Harry abraçou a cintura de seu amado e abocanhou todo o seu membro de uma só vez.... Sentir um membro quente e rígido dentro da boca, era uma sensação melhor do que Harry imaginara... Era como se ele estivesse no poder, como se tudo dependesse dele... Dependia dele dar o prazer ao seu amado, e Harry gostava dessa responsabilidade.

Harry conseguia ver os olhos de Rony se contorcendo de delírio a cada investida com sua boca... Rony continha sua euforia para não bradar em berros de prazer, mas era quase impossível. O prazer era tanto que chegava a ser incontrolável e era impossível não descarregar em gritos... Chegava a ser engraçado os gritos contidos que se transformava em sussurros estranhos dados por Rony.

Harry lambia a cabeça do membro do ruivo em movimentos precisos. De forma alguma Harry parecia ser um iniciante, pois a cada movimento, a cada contato, ele parecia dar mais prazer a seu amado, que suava se contorcendo e buscando cada vez mais amor...

O cheiro do suor que ambos exalavam impregnava o ambiente, o que contribuía mais ainda ao clima prazeroso que se formava naquele quarto... Apenas o Sol que nascia era testemunha de tal ato de amor.

Aos poucos os passarinhos ensaiavam tímidos cantos no jardim, mas que não eram ouvidos por nenhum dos grifinórios que estavam completamente envolvidos naquela mágica relação.

O cheiro do gozo já era sentido no ambiente e misturado ao fedor do suor, impregnavam ambos os corpos que continuavam em movimentos frenéticos em busca do prazer.

Rony acariciava com carinho a face suada de seu amado, alisando com perfeição seus cabelos rebeldes que se atrapalhavam e pulavam junto ao movimento de sua cabeça.

As mãos de Harry também passeavam pelo corpo de seu amigo, passando por lugares perigosos, querendo descobrir cada traço do corpo do ruivo. O garoto descobria as curvas das nádegas descendo e encontrando as pernas relativamente grossas de seu amado... Ele acariciava as costas largas e suadas de Rony explorando e sentindo seu corpo de adolescente.

Rony gemia e tremia.... Ele buscava o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse... Era um prazer terrível que lhe dava vontade de gritar e extravasar, para que todos soubessem o quão feliz ele estava.

De repente, sem aviso prévio, Harry foi invadido por um forte líquido quente que buscava espaço dentre sua boca... O líquido grudento preenchia toda sua cavidade bucal levando os dois grifinórios a loucura... Aquela era talvez a parte mais esquisita. Harry não estava preparado para receber todo aquele líquido mas não podia negar que receber o fruto daquele amor era por demais prazeroso.... Uma experiência única que ele jamais iria esquecer.

O líquido quente escorria pela boca de Harry que ainda estava atordoado com todas aquelas sensações que até então ele nunca havia experimentado.

Antes de trocar de roupa para o café da manhã, ambos se beijaram como nunca se beijaram antes, misturando o fruto daquele amor por dentre suas bocas.

Harry e Rony desceram para tomar o café. A mesa, como sempre, era farta - Apesar da situação financeira instável da família, a Sra. Weasley nunca havia economizado no que se tratava de alimentação.

Já estavam todos sentados a mesa quando eles chegaram a cozinha... Na verdade os grifinórios haviam perdido muito tempo ensaiando o que iriam dizer logo mais no café da manhã... Era difícil ter que admitir, mas Harry estava com muito medo, um medo maior que das vezes em que teve de enfrentar cara a cara Voldemort.

Rony nunca havia escondido nada de importante de sua família, e aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele esconderia... Ele iria assumir tudo para a família e anunciar o seu namoro com Harry... É lógico que não seria tão fácil assim falar sobre tal assunto, principalmente com a presença de Neville na casa... seria difícil, mas ele iria falar.

- Oi Harry, querido! Sirva-se. - Disse a Sra. Weasley com bom-humor. - Rony, por que você demorou tanto? - Completou já em tom agressivo.

No mais, o café da manhã continuou na sua costumeira monotonia... Sr. Weasley comia apressado sem se preocupar em demonstrar qualquer vestígio de educação, somente o corpo de Percy parecia estar presente na Toca, sua mente devia estar viajando em algum caso do ministério, a Sra. Weasley estava com o corpo na mesa do café e a cabeça em um livro de Gilderoy Lockhart, Fred estava mais preocupado em flertar Mione do que em comer panquecas, e Mione, pelo seu lado, tentava afastar Fred, sem se preocupar com a comida, Neville se concentrava nos seus ovos mexidos, como se aquela fosse a tarefa mais árdua do mundo e Gina e Jorge conversavam animadamente sem ao menos tocar nos pratos.

- Gente... - Disse Rony tentando chamar a atenção. - Gente.... Er... Gente! - Respirou fundo. - GENTE!

Todos laçaram para ele um olhar de cesura como se interromper o café fosse um ato criminoso.

- O que foi, querido? - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Não vê que estamos no meio do café?

- Eu tenho uma notícia para dar...

Apenas naquele minuto todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ele, deixando-o completamente desconcertado.

- Er... Eu estou namorando.

Essa frase causou uma curiosidade geral. Todos cochichavam entre si, alguns debochando como os gêmeos Weasley, outros curiosos como Percy e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e apenas Gina parecia preocupada com o que seria dito.

- Quem é a _sortuda_? - A última palavra foi pronunciada com uma ironia maquiavélica por Jorge.

- Na verdade... - Rony respirou. - O _sortudo_ é o Harry.

A frase causou um impacto estranho entre os Weasley.

**CAP. 9 - ALÉM DO ORIZONTE**

Rony fechou os olhos ao ouvir pratos caindo no chão... Aquela notícia havia caído como uma bomba na família Weasley.

Por alguns longos segundos, nenhum componente da mesa se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa. Era bem verdade que o clima na Toca não estava dos melhores, mas Rony sabia que era sua obrigação contar aos seus pais sobre esse namoro, afinal, era melhor eles ouvirem de sua própria boca do que ouvir da boca de outros.

- Ninguém vai dizer nada? - Arriscou Rony em um tímido sussurro.

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley se encararam por alguns instantes. Era notório que eles haviam sido pegos de surpresa apesar da imensa tentativa do Sr. Weasley em parecer calmo.

- Você tem certeza disso, filho?

- Eu não iria expor toda a família a um momento como esse se não tivesse certeza, pai. - Era impressionante o ar decidido com que Rony falava... A cada dia que passava, ele ficava mais maduro. Já não parecia mais o menino que no inicio das férias havia brigado com sua irmã por puro ciúme.

Artur abaixou a cabeça para esconder os resquícios de lágrimas que brotavam em sua face:

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer, Moly... - Ele tentava respirar, embora não achasse no ambiente ar algum capaz de sacia-lo.

- Eu não sei estou preparada para isso, Artur. - Disse a Sra. Weasley se levantando para com a desculpa de olhar algo pela janela. - Mas confesso que não há nada que possamos fazer...

- Agora eu só tenho cinco filhos... - Artur não mais tentava disfarçar sua decepção. Apesar de se controlar para manter o rumo da conversa sem alterar a voz, era difícil.

- Não! - Disse Rony se levantando da mesa. - O fato de gostar de homens não significa que eu não seja homem!... Eu sou homem!

-Chega! - Disse Artur levantado da mesa. - É melhor eu ir trabalhar! - Ao sair, o Sr. Weasley socou a parede extravagando toda a sua raiva e fazendo ecoar um barulho forte por todo ambiente.

- Eu vou atrás do Artur antes que ele faça alguma besteira! - Disse a Sra. Weasley segundos antes de aparatar.

Era evidente que estas eram somente desculpas para fugir. Ninguém queria estar naquela sala cujo clima piorava a cada minuto... Em parte, Rony até entendia... Após uma notícia dessas, a melhor coisa que se podia fazer era esfriar a cabeça.

- Bom. - Disse Rony se levantado e indo em direção a escada. - O pior já foi dito.

- Você fez o certo, meu amor. - Disse Harry alguns minutos depois entrando no quarto.

- Será? - Disse enquanto cumprimentava seu amado com um selinho. - Eu estou tão agoniado...

- Mas eu esperava reação até pior dos seus pais...

- Não sei... - Rony andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. - É justamente esse silêncio dos dois que me preocupa... Se pelo menos eles tivessem botado para fora tudo o que pensavam...

- Ah... Não pense assim. - Dizia Harry abraçando seu amigo. - Vai dar tudo certo.

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu violentamente. Era Gina com um rosto tão pálido que lembrava o de Malfoy, eterno rival dos grifinórios.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu no café da manhã? - Os lábios de Gina, quando nervosa, tinham grande semelhança com o de sua mãe.

- Nós estamos juntos! - Disse Rony em um tom alegre, logo censurado pela irmã que permanecia nervosa.

- Vocês sabem qual será a reação dos nossos pais?

- Eu não poderia esconder algo tão importante deles, Gina, porque...

- Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Dessa vez era Mione, que, com o mesmo ar de censura entrava no quarto.

- Eu estava explicando isso agora para Gina, Mione. - Disse Rony assustado com a cobrança em cima dele.

- O que foi aquilo no café da manhã? - Era Jorge acompanhado pelo irmão gêmeo Fred que entravam na sala. - Algum tipo de brincadeira?

- MEU DEUS! - Gritou Rony perdendo a paciência. - Não foi nenhum tipo de brincadeira!

- Harry? - Disse uma voz tímida. - Isso que o Rony disse foi verdade? - Agora era Neville que chegava timidamente no quarto.

- É isso mesmo, Neville! - Disse Harry rapidamente impedindo que Rony soltasse um palavrão. - É verdade!

- O que vocês estão olhando? - O rosto de Rony estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo. - É verdade e pronto...N"S ESTAMOS JUNTOS!... Alguma outra pergunta? - Disse o ruivo nervoso com um olhar de quem-tiver-outra-pergunta-eu-mato.

- Cambada de bicha... - Xingou Fred cuspindo no chão.

- Eu não acredito... - Disse Jorge nervoso saindo do quarto. - Você vai fazer o papai ter um troço...

- Vamos embora, Mione! - Disse Fred seguindo seu irmão gêmeo.

- Não, Fred. -Disse Mione. - Eu vou ficar aqui com meus amigos.

Fred arregalou os olhos para sua namorada com surpresa.

- É isso mesmo! - Disse a garota. - Eu não vou deixar os meus dois melhores amigos sozinhos só por que eles não quiseram ser iguais a maioria da sociedade bruxa...Pelo contrário, é agora que eles mais precisam de mim, e é agora que eu vou ser mais amiga deles ainda... Não é por uma opção deles que eu vou ter que me afastar... Muito pelo contrário, Fred, eu admiro eles por ter tamanha coragem...

- Você admira eles por serem _bichas_? - Perguntou Fred rindo.

Esse comentário de Fred havia mexido com Mione... Até aquele dia ela nunca estivera tão nervosa.

- Muito pelo contrário! - Mione praticamente fazia um discurso. - Eu admiro eles por terem um caráter que você não tem... Eu admiro eles por serem superiores a você... Esse seu preconceito te destrói, Fred, e é isso e mais um montão de coisas que fazem seu irmão e o Harry serem muito melhores que você.

"Certo dia eu pensei que gostava de você...Ah.. como eu estava errada... Eu NUNCA vou gostar de uma pessoa que dá as costas para o próprio irmão... E por quê?... Por puro PRECONCEITO... Eu não sabia de nada, mas tenho noção do quanto está sendo difícil para Harry e Rony enfrentar essa barra sozinhos... tem que ter muita coragem.... E por acaso, você acha que foi porque que os dois lhe confidenciaram esse segredo?"

Fred não respondeu. Continuava imóvel com o olhar fixo em seu irmão mais novo.

- Eu respondo! - Continuou Mione. - Foi porque em algum momento eles acharam que poderiam confiar em sua família... em você, Fred... Em algum momento eles acharam que você seria como um amigo para eles... Eles acharam que você era melhor do que isso...

"Ah... Como eles estavam enganados.... Como se não bastasse ter essa mente pequena e infantil, você ainda agride ele com palavras... Que belo irmão você está sendo... Que belo ser humano você é...

Como você quer que eu acredite quando você diz que me ama?... Sabe... eu estou duvidando que você é capaz de amar... Você não ama nem seu próprio irmão!... Por isso cresça! Mude seus pensamentos para depois ficar comigo, por que eu sempre estarei com meus amigos... Amizade é para sempre... Eu prefiro muito mais eles do que você!"

- Poupe suas palavras, querida. - Artur Weasley estava na porta do quarto acompanhado por sua mulher. - Por favor... eu quero ficar sozinho com o Harry e Rony...

**CAP. 10 - NOVOS HORIZONTES (ULTIMO CAPÍTULO)**

- Eu queria falar com vocês pela última vez antes de embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts amanhã. - Disse Artur após fechar a porta e se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa. - Eu não queria que vocês embarcassem sem antes esclarecermos tudo que está pendente... Não acho que isso seria certo nem comigo nem com vocês.

- Mas o que você quer falar? - Perguntou Rony com uma certa ponta de ansiedade.

- Eu vou chegar lá. - Respondeu. - Gostaria que essa conversa fosse feita com calma... É um assunto muito delicado.

Apesar de tentar parecer calmo, o Sr. Weasley estava tendo muitas dificuldades em tocar nesse assunto. Era visível um certo receio dele ao tentar expor os seus pensamentos. O assunto era incomodo para todos, mas era certo de que, um dia, eles precisariam ter essa conversa.

- Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, Artur. - Disse Harry tentando ajuda-lo. - Você pode começar por onde achar melhor.

- Obrigado, Harry. - Ele continuou. - Confesso que estou tendo uma certa dificuldade em falar com vocês sobre isso, porque vocês sabem, esse não é exatamente o assunto que um pai queria ter com um filho.

- Eu também te considero um filho, Harry. - Completou Artur ao reparar um certo incomodo no garoto.

- Eh... eu sei...

- Mas como eu estava dizendo - Continuou - Quando saí para trabalhar, eu estava muito nervoso... Confesso que cheguei a pensar em proibir vocês dois de se verem, e se fosse preciso, estava disposto a fazer muito mais...

Nesse momento, Harry sentiu uma facada de angustia atravessar seu peito... Ele não tinha idéia alguma do que iria acontecer.

- Eu chorei... Confesso que foi uma das poucas vezes na minha vida que por falta de recursos fui obrigado a chorar... Eu pensava em você, Rony... No quão especial você era ao nascer, do quão alegre eu fiquei no dia que você nasceu... Eu tinha feito planos para você, e de uma hora para outra eu percebi que não existiam mais planos... Eu percebi que você não poderia ser nada do que eu sonhei...

Harry fitou seu amado. Rony encarava o chão sem coragem de olhar cara-a-cara para ninguém. Ele sentia vergonha de si mesmo... Por um momento Harry chegou a ter pena de seu amigo.

- Eu me perguntei onde havia errado na sua criação, e nem sua mãe foi capaz de me acalmar... - Ele parou por alguns instantes... Parecia reunir todas as suas forças para não chorar. - Eu me sentia um pai fracassado...

Harry sentiu vontade de gritar com todas as suas forças algo do tipo "Você não é fracassado!... Não vê?... Você criou um filho lindo... Você tem que ter orgulho dele" só que as palavras não saiam em sua boca.

- Procurei Dumbledore. - Continuou. - Aquele velho é a pessoa mais sabia que eu já havia conhecido em toda minha vida... Contei tudo para ele... Tudo que vocês disseram no café da manhã e tudo que eu pensava... Ter que assumir para outro homem que eu havia criado um filho mulherzinha era por um lado desonroso, mas por outro, era necessário...

- Eu não sou mulherzinha... - Esse comentário de Rony soou como um sussurro... Ele parecia não ter mais forças para discutir com ninguém.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Respondeu Artur. - Mas eu estava falando que quando Dumbledore ouviu isso, ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu... Por alguns segundos eu pude perceber no velho um certo receio.

Harry arregalou os olhos... Dumbledore era a pessoa mais sabia que ele já conhecera e Harry nunca esperou reações receosas, principalmente vindas de Dumbledore.

- Mas Dumbledore respondeu algo que eu não esperava.... Eu esperava que o velho respondesse algo do tipo "Nós temos que aceitar" ou "Cada um toma as escolhas que acharem certa", mas não, ele foi além... Ele disse que o Harry era uma boa pessoa para meu filho... Só isso! E depois foi embora.

"Sabe... Pode até parecer pouco, mas com aquelas palavras Dumbledore conseguiu atingir o meu coração... Simples palavras, capazes de me fazer refletir muito... Sabe, ele tratou o que eu estava falando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo... Para ele não existia diferença alguma em meu filho estar namorando um homem ou uma mulher...

Eu sabia que no fundo ele estava certo... Eu sabia que no fundo as pessoas tinham que reagir da mesma forma que ele reagiu... Era errado e preconceituoso os meus pensamentos, e eu sabia que teria que muda-los"

Rony encarou seu pai pela primeira vez.

- E é para isso que eu estou aqui agora. - Continuou. - Para pedir desculpas e assumir a promessa de que durante o tempo que vocês ficarem em Hogwarts eu vou fazer o máximo para mudar meus pensamentos e aceitar tudo que está acontecendo, porque mudar pensamentos não é algo que acontece da noite para o dia...

Uma sensação de alívio tomou conta dos dois garotos... Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, pois apenas pelo olhar, Rony fora capaz de entender e compreender todo o arrependimento de seu pai. Os três se abraçaram como nunca haviam se abraçado antes. 

- Nossa, meu amor, você não sabe o alívio que eu estou sentindo agora com tudo esclarecido. - Dizia Rony algumas horas depois enquanto tentavam arrumar a mala da viagem do dia seguinte.

- Eu imagino, mas o importante é que enfim tivemos um final feliz depois de tudo que passamos!

- É mesmo! - Concordou Rony dando um selinho em seu amado. - Nossa... Hoje foi o melhor e o pior dia de toda a minha vida!... Mas não sei o porque, eu tenho medo...

- Deixa de pensar nessas besteiras... Olhe para o futuro! Agora somos só nós dois sem nada a temer.

- Eu temo te perder, meu amor... - Rony parecia sério. - Lembra quando você falou que ainda não sentia nada por mim...

Harry riu.

- Não é para rir. - Disse Rony sério. - Isso me atormenta a todo instante.

- Eu sinto muito carinho por você! - Disse Harry. - Mas se é de amor que você está falando...Meu bem, não existe apenas o amor a primeira vista... Existe um amor que vem aos poucos, que chega com a convivência... Um amor vem de dentro para fora e não de fora para dentro. Esse amor pode aparecer com o tempo, mas confesso também que ele pode até nunca aparecer, mas hoje nós temos que comemorar por poder ter a chance de tentar descobrir o nosso amor como um casal comum... Por isso, Rony, sorria!

- É por causa dessa e de outras que a cada dia eu gosto mais de você!

- Eu também gosto muito de você, meu Roniquinho!

Os dois se beijaram de um jeito diferente... Era especial... Não que os outros beijos não tivessem sido tão especiais quanto aquele, mas naquele instante o clima era diferente. Não era um momento romântico e nem algo apenas corpóreo... Aquele beijo parecia ser a equação exata entre o corpo e a alma, pois ao mesmo tempo em que os dois se beijavam de forma picante e audaciosa, era notável todo o romantismo que aquele momento proporcionava.

Como num sonho, Rony apalpava o corpo de seu amor. Viajava por dentre suas curvas, sentindo a leveza de suas nádegas e a grossura de suas pernas... Adentrando por onde sempre sonhou, Rony era capaz de sentir a pulsação do corpo de seu amado em ritmo acelerado... Aquele era o momento certo para tornar realidade os seus maiores sonhos.

Harry, por outro lado, se deixava dominar e concluía que era gostoso sentir um corpo estranho passeando por dentre suas curvas...

Algo inexplicável acontecia com os dois grifinórios. Parecia que cada segundo durava para sempre... O tempo não mais andava e tudo acontecia como eles sempre haviam sonhado... No meio de tanto amor, ambos tiveram a certeza de que estavam prontos para enfim serem um do outro.

- Como você quer que seja, meu amor? - Disse Rony sussurrando no ouvido de seu amado.

- Com você eu topo qualquer coisa...

- Pára! - Sorriu Rony. - Assim eu fico até sem graça.

- É sério... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser.

- Então sabe o que eu quero?

- O quê?

- Sei lá... Esse sempre foi o meu maior fetiche... - Rony ria.

- Diga!

- Você jura que não vai rir de mim?

- Juro! - Disse Harry mostrando os dedos para seu amado ver que ele não estava os cruzando.

- Eu quero ser maltratado!

Harry riu.

- Não era para rir!

- Eu sei... É que você é muito lindo para ser maltratado. - Disse Harry adulando o cabelo de seu amado. 

- Sabia que você não ia concordar em fazer isso...

- Quem disse que eu não vou concordar?

- Você vai!?

- Cale a boca e fique quietinho! - Disse Harry fingindo firmeza, jogando seu amado contra o chão. 

Rony olhou para seu amigo sem entender muita coisa.

- Agora você vai ter o que quer.

Harry fitou seu amado por alguns segundos e então sentou sobre seu peito imobilizando-o no mesmo instante... Apesar de tentar parecer violento, o garoto não conseguia disfarçar o riso vendo o espanto de seu amado.

Harry beijou o amigo de um modo acelerado, roçando sua língua pela face do ruivo... O garoto explorava e lambuzava seu rosto descendo para o pescoço e aspirando todo o suor exalado pelo mesmo... Era algo extremamente diferente e excitante sentir o gosto do suor um outro homem...

Rony gritou quando sem aviso prévio Harry mordeu seu pescoço, deixando lá a marca de todos os seus dentes... Doía, mas Rony sabia que aquele não deixava de ser um momento incrível... A dor da mordida conseguia se misturar ao prazer de sentir uma saliva quente escorrer por todo seu corpo.

- Abra os olhos! - Ordenou Harry no mesmo instante em que seu amado fechava os olhos de maneira lenta. - Eu quero que você veja o que eu vou fazer com você!

Rony obedeceu. 

- Você fala muito e age pouco! - Reclamou Rony em tom de brincadeira.

Harry respondeu com um tapa acertando a face de seu amigo e fazendo ecoar um barulho em tom grave que se misturou ao berro de dor dado por Rony.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE EU SOU CAPAZ! - Bradou Harry dramatizando uma cena de total fúria.

Rony se assustou ao ver Harry num golpe de muita velocidade avançar contra seu ombro e arrancar sua camisa, rasgando-a no mesmo instante... O garoto nem pode reclamar da camisa rasgada, pois uma nova dor, naquele instante, tomava conta do seu corpo - Harry mordia sem nenhuma delicadeza a ponta dos mamilos de Rony.

O ruivo gritou... poderia ser um grito de dor, mas com certeza ia além disso... A dor que ele sentia era pouca comparada ao prazer que seu amigo proporcionava... Algo que ia além de todos os seus sonhos... algo que ele nunca pensou que poderia existir. 

- Vire de costas!

- Não. - Rony estava gostando da brincadeira e queria ver até onde seu amigo poderia chegar.

Com os dedos, Harry tateou a perna de seu amado em busca de seu membro. Ainda que por cima da grossa calça jeans, o garoto pousou sua mão sobre o membro já em estado de rigidez, apertando seus testículos contra o próprio corpo.

- Vire de costas! - Disse Harry em voz alta tentando se fazer ouvir no meio dos berros de Rony.

Dessa vez Rony, que agora estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, virou. 

- Assim que eu gosto. - Harry riu. - Garoto obediente!

Harry aproximou sua face das costas de seu amado e lambeu a região deixando uma marca de saliva por onde.

As mãos astutas do grifinório retiraram rapidamente - e sem nenhuma delicadeza - a calça de seu companheiro, deixando-o apenas de cueca. 

Pequena e rasgada, a cueca de Rony valorizava suas nádegas que naquele momento parecia estranhamente bem maior do que de costume... Isso só servia para melhorar o clima e aumentar o tesão visível que Harry sentia naquele momento.

Um momento incrivelmente especial... Rony parecia ir a loucura vendo seu maior sonho se realizar junto a seu maior fetiche... Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada... Tudo que lhe vinha em mente era aquele mágico presente... Todos os seus sentidos estavam ocupados tentando perceber cada toque astuto de Harry ao alisar suas nádegas.

Pelo rasgado da cueca, Harry enfiou seu dedo indicador por dentre as nádegas do ruivo, porém, o anus virgem do garoto impediu a sua entrada... Era como se uma parede estivesse bloqueando a porta de entrada.

Harry tirou a cueca do amigo e sentou ao lado do mesmo.

- O que você está fazendo aí? - Disse Rony surpreso ao ver que Harry saíra de suas costas.

- Calma, bichinha! - Respondeu em tom agressivo. - Eu vou fazer diferente... É você quem vai sentar em cima de mim.

Por um segundo Rony se levantou e fitou seu amigo.

- Não entendi.

- Eu quero que calmamente você sente em cima dele. - Disse Harry apontando para o seu membro rígido. 

Rony olhou com surpresa. Lentamente pousou seu olhar sobre o membro de Harry. Ele estava no mais alto ponto de rigidez. O garoto já conseguia sentir aquele membro pulsando, louco pelo prazer... Ao pensar que em poucos segundos tudo aquilo estaria dentro dele, Rony tremeu.

- RÁPIDO! - Gritou Harry.

Sem pensar duas vezes Rony obedeceu. Ajoelhou sobre o corpo inerte de Harry e aos poucos afastou as pernas uma da outra... Rony já podia sentir a ponta quente do membro de seu amado pedindo passagem por dentre suas nádegas. Nesse momento ele falhou.

- DESCE!

Mas Rony não conseguia. Algo estranho não deixava-o prosseguir... Talvez fosse medo ou receio do que poderia acontecer. 

Em fração de segundos Harry segurou seu membro com uma mão e com a outra puxou Rony contra seu corpo...

Rony gritou... Gritou como nunca havia gritado em toda sua vida, esquecendo que ainda havia gente em casa.

Harry pode perceber todo o sofrimento do garoto tamanha eram as caretas de dor que ele fazia... Parecia que seu anus queimava por dentro numa dor insuportável.

Nesse momento Harry se arrependeu palo que fez. 

- Desculpa? - Pediu Harry ainda incerto.

- Nenhum estuprador pede desculpas. - Disse Rony piscando os olhos para seu amigo que parecia não entender o que tinha ouvido. - Se isso é tudo que você sabe fazer, acho melhor ir embora.

- Se eu fosse você, não falaria isso. - Disse Harry encostando firmemente sua mão nas pernas de Rony, deixando uma marca vermelha por onde passava.

- Agora eu quero que você mexa sua bunda, bichinha! - Disse o grifinório em voz alta. - A não ser que você prefira sofrer mais.

Rony pensou por alguns instantes. Suas nádegas ardiam numa dor insuportável, mas ele não podia parar naquele momento, ele não queria parar... Ele sabia todas as conseqüências daquela brincadeira, mas ele iria até o fim proporcionando para seu parceiro um prazer insigne.

Lentamente o ruivo tentou fazer movimentos mínimos com suas nádegas. Era extremamente doloroso... Ele sentia o membro de Harry castigar suas paredes internas a cada pequeno movimento.

- VAMOS, BICHINHA! - Gritou Harry. - PULE! 

Rony não pensou duas vezes. Temeu que se pensasse muito pudesse até desistir.

Enfim o garoto se soltou e pulou. _ Vai e vem_... _ Descendo e subindo_... Era extremamente doloroso, mas ele havia fechado os olhos e fingia não sentir mais dor.

Harry sentia as nádegas de seu amado baterem contra seu ventre inferior e subir logo em seguida... Ele sentia seu membro completamente encaixado dentro do ruivo explodindo de prazer.

Rony aumentava o movimento. Ele sentia dor, mas a ignorava... Era como se ao apertar um botão o cérebro do garoto parasse de transmitir as mensagens de dor.

Sorte de seu parceiro que sem fazer um movimento sequer, era premiado com um prazer nunca sentido antes.

Harry colocava a mão na cabeça e prendia o ar com toda a sua força na tentativa de não deixar escapar nenhum gemido de prazer.

Literalmente, os pulos de Rony contra o corpo de seu amado aumentavam vertiginosamente e ambos pareciam estar entrelaçados num só corpo.

- Rony, você é demais! - Essas foram as últimas palavras de Harry antes de liberar seu líquido quente e esbranquiçado em seu amigo.

Rony recebeu todo aquele jato numa sensação de dever cumprido, uma sensação que ele nunca havia sentido antes, afinal aquele momento era o símbolo do amor - pelo menos na cama - que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

- Você já arrumou sua mala? - Perguntou Rony com um rosto estranhamente angelical alguns minutos depois. 

- Rony! - Uma voz bem longe parecia berrar insistentemente. - Acorde! O Expresso de Hogwarts vai sair daqui a uma hora.

Rony acordou desesperado. Ele se viu em cima da cama e completamente vestido. Puxando da memória, não conseguia se lembrar de nada depois do ato de amor entre ele e Harry.

O ruivo não conseguia se lembrar de ter se vestido e nem de ter arrumado a cama para dormir... Mesmo sem entender, o garoto acordou Harry e ambos arrumaram suas malas - que haviam sido esquecidas no meio do "tumulto" da noite anterior. 

Eles tomaram o café da manhã bem rápido antes de irem apressados até a estação King Cross. O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava aquecendo os motores quando todos entraram no trem. Dessa vez, fora por pouco que eles não haviam perdido a viagem.

Já acomodados no trem, Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville, Hermione, Fred e Jorge puderam enfim descansar de toda aquela correria.

- Que bom que chegamos a tempo! - Disse Mione aliviada.

- Infelizmente... - Completou Fred, que tentava inutilmente repousar sua mão sobre a perna de Mione.

- Não sei como fui me interessar por alguém como você, Fred. - Mione parecia furiosa. - Irresponsável, imaturo... E ainda por cima tarado! - Completou Mione após ter que retirar novamente o braço do garoto de cima de suas pernas.

- É por isso que você me ama, não é, benzinho? - Fred desistira de tentar repousar sua mão sobre as pernas de Mione e agora passava a mão pelo seu próprio cabelo.

Mione não respondeu, mas parecia concordar inteiramente com as palavras de seu namorado.

- Eh... - Jorge parecia triste. - Parecem que todos vocês terminaram as férias na Toca felizes... Mione namorando Fred, Neville namorando a Gina e o Rony namorando Harry... Só sobrou eu!

- Mas tem um lado bom nessa história. - Disse Rony. - Você é o único solteiro de nós todos!

- É mesmo! - Disse Fred rindo. - Quem sabe você não acaba tirando a sorte grande e não conquista de vez o coração da Katie Bell.

- Ou quem sabe até. - Disse Jorge com uma certa perversidade no olhar. - Não acabo esse ano namorando o Lino Jordan.

Todos riram.

- Está com inveja de mim e do Harry, por acaso? - Perguntou Rony.

- Lógico que não! - Disse Jorge. - Vocês dois são pouco para mim... Eu prefiro algo mais quente!

- Isso é porque você não viu os dois ontem dormindo na mesma cama, pelados. - No momento em que Gina falava isso, Harry e Rony se entreolharam. - Eu é que tive que vestir os dois para a mamãe não perceber nada!

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro algo mais "perigoso"! - Jorge riu.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Harry.

- Olha se não iria ser no mínimo _excitante_. - Disse Jorge. - Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, os dois arquiinimigos, juntos, na cama.

Mais uma vez todos riram.

- Só se o meu Roniquinho deixar. - Brincou Harry.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido meu nome na conversa. - Alguém abriu a porta. Alguém dono de uma voz grave e enjoativa... Draco Malfoy estava parado sobre a porta da cabine, acompanhado pelos seus dois "seguranças" brutamontes, Crabby e Goyle.

the end

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei.. Um capítulo gigantesco esse último. Mas não poderia deixar de ser, pois o último tinha que ser especial... Demorou muito para a conclusão desta fic, mas enfim, depois de muito trabalho - acreditem, não foi nada fácil - está online "A Toca dos Amores" COMPLETA. Espero que tenham gostado. Se tiverem, por favor, mande um e-mail para dando a sua opinião, pois ela é suuuper importante para mim a para o meu trabalho... Se você gostou, faça com que eu fique sabendo disso, por que um ficwriter não sobrevive sem leitores, e ele só sabe quem são seus leitores pelos comentários.

N/A: Todos sabem que os personagens da fic são de autoria de JK Rowling, mas a história da fic é de minha autoria, por isso, se quiser publica-la no seu site, parodia-la, ou algo do gênero, entre em contato comigo pelo e-mail sackkcashotmail,com . Se informado, não vejo porque não autorizar.

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para .

BY SACK 

**:::Clique AQUI para voltar à página principal**


	2. Default Chapter

**A Toca dos Amores**

**N/A : Esta FanFic contém cenas de sexo explícito homossexual, heterossexual e cenas de incesto. Se você se sente ofendido ou não se sente maduro o suficiente para ler esse material, retire-se do site, caso contrário, boa leitura.**

**CAP 1 - Vida Vazia**

As férias de verão haviam chegado, e junto dela, um mundo de alto astral na Toca, casa dos Weasley. Rony havia chamado seus amigos Harry e Mione para passar toda as férias em sua casa, por outro lado, Gina havia chamado Neville para passar as férias com eles "Ele ficou muito amigo meu, só isso" dizia Gina toda fez que Rony tinha suas habituais crises de ciúmes.

- Chega vocês dois! - Falou Harry após outra crise de ciúmes de Rony por causa de Gina. - Vocês já brigaram mais de três vezes só hoje!

- Ele está certo, Rony. - Disse Mione consolando Gina, que agora estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos cheios d´água. - Que ciúme bobo, Rony. Se ela falou que não existe nada entre ela e o Neville, é porque não existe. Porque ela iria querer mentir?

- Agora é assim, não é? Todo mundo está contra mim! - Rony estava mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo.- Eu só estou tentando proteger minha irmã! Ela nunca deu um beijo na vida!

- Ha, e por acaso você já beijou alguma menina? Você não pode falar nada, até o Neville deve ter uma vida sexual mais ativa que a sua. Você é um nada! Nenhuma menina te quer! - Essas palavras de Gina, penetraram a alma de Rony, como uma gélida lembrança que Rony queria esquecer. Rony não estava vermelho como o costume, ele estava branco, completamente pálido.

- Será que eu ouvi o que eu penso que ouvi?- Fred Weasley acabara de chegar ao quarto, no momento mais inoportuno possível. - Jorge, venha cá! Preciso te falar uma coisa! O nosso Roniquinho ainda é um bebezinho odiado por todas as mulheres!

Rony estava com seus olhos cheios Dágua, agora ele estava perdido, os gêmeos iriam caçoar dele por toda a eternidade. Porque será que Fred e Jorge sempre estão onde não deviam estar? Rony iria chorar, ele mesmo sabia, só que ele não queria que Harry nem Mione vissem, o que eles iriam pensar? - Rony saiu correndo do quarto.

- Olha o que você fez, Fred! - Harry estava contra o ciúmes bobo de Rony, mas não poderia deixar de reparar o quanto as palavras de Gina e as brincadeiras de Fred ofenderam Rony. - Você magoou o Rony!

- Eu. - Fred interrompeu a discussão para cumprimentar Jorge, que tinha chegado. - O que que eu falei?

- Eu nem tinha começado a caçoar com o Rony! - Jorgeparecia frustrado, era como se uma festa que ele esperou tanto tempo para ir, não houvesse acontecido.

- Rony, abre a porta! - Tinha mais de uma hora que Rony não saída do quarto, literalmente ele se trancou por um motivo que para Harry era idiota, qual a vergonha de esconder que nunca tinha beijado ninguém? Harry também não tinha, a única menina que ele se interessou, estava de caso com um tal de Cedrico, cuja Harry viu morrer a poucos meses. - Rony, porque você está assim?

- Eu não vou abrir! - Fora a primeira vez, desde quando Harry chegou, que Rony falou alguma palavra... isso poderia ser até um sinal positivo...

- Eu sou seu amigo, Rony! - Harry sentia que Rony estava do outro lado da porta, ele podia escutar até os seus soluços. - Eu sou o seu melhor amigo!... Pelo menos era...

Harry iria desistir, não tinha propósito ficar tentando consolar Rony se ele não queria consolo, na verdade, Rony não confiava mais em Harry, só podia ser isso, não tinha outra opção. Mas naquele exato momento, Harry escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo... Era Rony, com uma cara de quem chorou o dia inteiro, mas para Harry, isso não importava, o que importava era que Rony abriu a porta, isso era sinal de que ele ainda confiava em Harry.

- Há Rony, deixa de chorar. - Naquele momento Harry sentiu pena de Rony, ele entrou correndo para dentro do quarto, que estava todo destruído, objetos quebrados, pôsteres do Chudley Cannons, que antes cobriam toda a parede do quarto de Rony, agora estavam todos rasgados, até os lençóis que cobriam a cama de Rony estavam rasgados. - Que bagunça Rony.

- É - Rony não queria nem olhar para o rosto de Harry, o simples "" que ele falou parecia muito.

- Rony. - Harry não conseguia entender o porque de Rony estar nervoso. - Tudo isso por...

- É! - Interrompeu Rony. - Tudo isso porque eu nunca beijei nem fiquei com ninguém! Tudo isso porque eles falaram uma verdade: Ninguém me quer! NINGUÉM VAI QUERER UM CARA CHEIO DE SARDAS, FEIO E QUE AINDA POR CIMA NÃO TEM NEM ONDE CAIR MORTO!

- Mas...

- Eu sei o que você vai falar. - Interrompeu Rony novamente. - Que isso é ridículo e que eu não tenho que ter vergonha de ser o que eu sou. MAS EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!

- Eu não iria dizer isso, Rony. - A calma com que Harry falava, surpreendia até a ele mesmo. - A Hermione iria dizer isso, mas eu não.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de ter uma vida tão anormal! Todos os garotos da nossa idade já ficaram com alguém, até o Colin já deve estar namorando! Eu não agüento mais ter uma vida tão escassa de sentimentos! Quando uma música romântica tocava lá em Hogwarts, eu via gente chorando, beijando seus namorados, mais eu... eu nem tenho por quem nem porque chorar!

- Eu também não, mas...

- Mas nada, Harry! - Rony chorava cada vez mais. - Eu não sou igual a você! Você é o famoso Harry Potter! Você tem alguma esperança com a Cho, principalmente agora que aquele bosta do Cedrico morreu! Já eu...

- EU NÃO QUERIA TER PAGADO O PREÇO QUE EU PAGUEI PARA FICAR FAMOSO E PREFERIA NÃO TER A CHO DO QUE VER O CEDRICO MORRER! - Harry interrompeu Rony, ele tinha que falar o que queria, antes que Rony começasse a falar bobagem, e pelo visto, já tinha começado. - Eu não sou e nem iria falar nada do que você pensou, Rony, eu apenas queria falar que você pode contar comigo para tudo, sempre, pois a nossa amizade nunca vai acabar.

**CAP. 2 - O CASAL MAIS INESPERADO**

- Mas, me desculpe Mione! - Já estava quase anoitecendo, e Mione ainda estava discutindo com Fred na varanda da Toca, sobre Rony. - Será que eu vou ter que pedir desculpas de joelhos?

- Não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas, Fred. - Era impressionante, que mesmo longe de Hogwarts, Hermione não parava de dar lições de moral, só que ela não tinha a desculpa "Você vai perder pontos da Grifinória", pois o ano letivo nem tinha começado. - É para o Rony que você tem que se desculpar.

- Nunca! - Fred parecia decidido. - Eu não vou sofrer essa humilhação! Para mim isso é demais!

- E desde quando é uma humilhação pedir desculpas ao seu irmão!

- Há, Hermione! - Dizia Fred. - Você pode argumentar o quanto quiser, mas você não vai conseguir me convencer.

De repente a porta se abriu de uma vez, dando um susto nos dois. Era Jorge saindo, acompanhado por Gina, Harry e Rony- este, parecia já bem recuperado da sua crise- Todos com vestes de Quadribol, e levando em suas costas suas vassouras.

- Onde vocês vão? - Perguntou Mione interessada.

- Prática de Quadribol. - Respondeu Jorge, com uma cara bastante alegre. - Você não quer ir, Fred?

- Não. Eu preciso terminar aquela Poção do Amor. - Respondeu Fred. - Você sabe, para os bailes de Hogwarts.

Jorge e os outros foram se afastando, andando alegremente, uma alegria de invejar qualquer pessoa, até Rony que a pouco tempo estava chorando, andava numa conversa feliz com Harry. Com as vassouras na mão, eles iam caminhando mata a dentro, até desaparecerem de vista.

- Que história é essa de Poção do Amor? - Perguntou Mione interessada.

- É que eu e Jorge pensamos em usa-las em algumas meninas... Você sabe... Nós até pensamos em dar um pouco para o Rony como pedido de desculpas... Quem sabe assim ele consegue alguma menina. - Fred deu um sorrisinho malvado.

- Você sabe que isso é ilegal! - Disse Mione bastante brava. - Eu não vou deixar vocês contrabandearem isso para Hogwarts!

- Há... E o que você vai fazer? - Disse Fred num tom de deboche. - Contar para o Dumbledore?

- Não, Fred. Eu vou contar para sua mãe... E você sabe o que ela vai fazer, não sabe?

- O que? - Fred demorou alguns minutos para se recompor do susto. - Mais... Você não queria que eu pedisse desculpas a Rony? Então, nada melhor do que eu pedir desculpas dando também um presente.

- Fred, Fred...

- Agora eu te peguei, né? - Disse Fred com um ar de orgulho. - Você não consegue achar um justificativa boa para contestar a minha argumentação. Sabia!

- Tá bom, eu assumo. - Mione parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo. - Mas você vai ter que pedir desculpas a Rony.

- É um preço bastante alto. - Disse Fred tentando fazer mistério. - Mas eu aceito.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, só ouvindo de longe o barulho dos gritos de Rony quando marcava um ponto, das tacadas de Jorge que iam para fora e rebatiam na grama. Eram momentos que pela cara de Fred, eram especiais, mas Hermione achava um tédio.

- Porque esse silencio, Fred?

- A Toca é um lugar especial, não é?

- O quê?

- Digo. - Fred parecia viver cada segundo eternamente. - Olha que lindo o pôr do sol. Os pássaros cantando na volta para seus ninhos, a brisa fresca e gostosa do fim de tarde... Que ar puro! Olha a harmonia da natureza... Só os trouxas mesmo para não acreditar em magia...

- Fred. - Mione estava deslumbrada. - Eu não conhecia esse seu lado romântico, sentimental.

- Nem eu. - Disse Fred. - Só agora com você do meu lado eu consegui conhecer.

- O que você esta dizendo, Fred.

Fred não respondeu, palavras não seriam capazes de expressar o que ele estava sentindo, era algo muito complexo, que ele nunca sentiu por ninguém. Ele simplesmente chegou o mais próximo possível da face de Hermione, encostando-lhe os lábios, um no outro, em movimentos leves e suaves. Fred nunca pensou que um beijo tão delicado como aquele poderia dar tanto prazer, que era o que ele estava sentindo.

- Fred? -Falou Mione.

- O que é?

- Tira essa mão da minha bunda agora!

- Há... Desculpa.

- Rony!...Rony!.... RONY!

- O quê!? - Rony acordara desesperado, quem seria o maluco que o acordara as sete e meia da manhã; - Eu estou de férias, mãe. O café é só as oito!

- Eu não sou sua mãe. - Rony não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. - Sou eu, sua irmã, Gina!

- O que você quer? - Disse Rony friamente.

- Eu percebi que você não quis nem falar comigo durante o jogo de Quadribol.

- Há...Então você percebeu. E daí?

- Rony. - Gina estava quase chorando. - Me desculpa.

- Não.

- O que que eu posso fazer para ter o seu perdão.

- Vou pensar o que eu quero , e hoje a noite te respondo. - Disse Rony querendo se livrar de Gina, ainda com sono. - Mas agora me deixa dormir.

- Só tem um probleminha, Rony.

- O que foi agora?

- O café já está na mesa. - Disse Gina. - Hoje mamãe e papai vão sair, Papai recebeu um prêmio no ministério e tem que levar a Mamãe também para a cerimônia de entrega.

- Então nós vamos ficar em casa sozinhos? - Rony já estava bastante animado.

- Não, o Percy vai ficar aqui.

- Há não!!

- Que bom que você chegou, Harry querido. Não olhe para mim com essa cara de sono, Rony! - Disse a Sra. Weasley fazendo panquecas na cozinha. - Vocês estão completamente atrasados hoje, Artur vai receber um prêmio no Ministério, nós vamos para lá daqui a pouco. Onde estão Fred e Hermione? Há... Neville, que bom que você acordou bem cedo hoje, tome aqui suas panquecas. Jorge, pare de brincar com a comida! Tem horas que você parece uma criança, francamente, vocês já são maiores de idade!

- Nós estamos aqui! - Disse Fred chegando junto a Hermione. - Bem, eu peço o silencio de todos, porque a Hermione quer falar.

- Bem. - Toda a cozinha ficou em silêncio naquele instante, fazendo Hermione corar. Era impressionante que quando uma pessoa que não era da casa queria dizer algo, todos faziam silêncio, já os da casa... - O Fred tem que falar uma coisa para o Rony primeiro.

- Bem... - Fred também corou. - Eu quero pedir desculpas ao Rony...Ele sabe porque.

- Tudo bem. - Rony também corou na hora. Era incrível a freqüência com que os Weasley coravam.

- Bem. - Falou Hermione. - É que eu e o Fred... Nós estamos namorando.

**CAP. 3 - DOCE IRM**

Ao contrário de todos os receios de Mione e Fred, o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley, adoraram a notícia, fizeram brincadeiras e se divertiram com o casal, só não ficaram mais tempo elogiando os dois, porque eles já estavam atrasados, e no meio do animado café, eles aparataram repentinamente, dando um susto em todos os presentes.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? - Perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Ha... Sei lá. - Respondeu Mione, com uma cara de felicidade. - Foi tão derrepente...

- Olha o Fredinho virando homem. - Quem estava gostando da situação era Jorge, que não ficava um minuto sem fazer piadinhas com os dois. - Mais cá para nós Hermione, eu sou muito mais bonito que ele.

- Cala a boca Jorge. - Fred parecia bastante tímido com tudo que estava acontecendo. - Você está com ciúmes de mim, não está.

- Mas o bom é que agora que o Sr. e a Sra Weasley saíram, - Disse Harry tentando se fazer ouvir no meio de tantos comentários. - Vocês vão poder namorar o dia inteiro.

- Quem disse que eles vão poder? - Até aquele momento, ninguém tinha percebido a presença de Percy naquele local. - Agora que Fred e Jorge podem fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, eles vão lavar todo os pratos, além de encerar a casa e limpar o porão. A Gina e o Rony vão desgnomizar o jardim, a Gina na frente da casa e o Rony nos fundos.

- E você? - Perguntaram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Eu vou fazer um relatório para o Ministério. - Disse Percy apontando um para rolo de pergaminho que estava em uma outra mesa. - E o Harry, Neville e Hermione podem fazer o que quiser... Desde que não atrapalhem os outros a trabalhar.

Ninguém estava gostando de Percy no poder, realmente ele era uma pessoa gananciosa demais para ocupar grandes e poderosos cargos, e ser o chefe de uma família era uma deles.

Tinha uma pessoa em especial que não estava gostando de nada do que acontecera naquele dia: Era Rony. Ele não sabia o porque, mas não estava gostando nada deste principio de namoro entre seu irmão Fred e Hermione. Talvez fosse ciúmes, outro ciúme idiota como o que ele estava tendo de Gina, mas não, Rony sabia que não era, o que ele estava sentindo era diferente de ciúmes, talvez ele estaria gostando de Mione...porque não? Mas não era aquilo, Rony gostava de Mione, mas não aquele gostar de um homem com uma mulher, era diferente, mas o que era aquele sentimento, ele não sabia.

Realmente sentimentos são muito complexos e podem parecer ser o que na verdade não são. Mas Rony teria uma tarde inteira para descobrir o porque dele amaldiçoar tanto a relação de seu irmão com Mione, porque naquele momento ele estava nos jardins da Toca, e tinha que Desgnomizar todo o jardim, uma tarefa bastante árdua para apenas uma pessoa - Na verdade duas, pois Gina também estava cumprindo a mesma tarefa, só que no outro lado da casa.

Rony estava Desgnomatizando o jardim a várias horas e seus braços haviam começado a doer, na verdade seu corpo inteiro doía naquela hora e um tremendo cansaço invadia todo o seu corpo deixando-o completamente exausto. Só que na verdade, ele não culpava Percy pelas horas de trabalho, na verdade ele até preferia, pois assim ele saberia que Fred também estava ocupado e não sobraria tempo para este namorar, Rony detestaria ter que presenciar os dois se beijando.

Depois de várias horas de trabalho, Rony chegou a uma conclusão, por mais que ele se amaldiçoasse por ter que reconhecer tal sentimento, não tinha outra escolha, Rony estava sentindo inveja do casal. Justo a inveja, um sentimento tão destrutivo que Rony mesmo fazia questão de condenar. Era duro reconhecer, mas agora ele tinha certeza, tudo se encaixava.

Mas não era inveja de Fred, por ter conseguido namorar com Hermione, tanto porque ele sentia tal sentimento todas as vezes que sua irmã Gina conversava intimamente com Nevile. Era inveja deles conseguirem um companheiro, era inveja deles terem alguém para conversar, sentar na varanda numa noite de frio e um aquecer o outro e ficarem todos parados olhando a lua, Rony queria experimentar esse sentimento novo que ele nunca experimentou antes, ele queria amar e ser amado, e ele tinha inveja de quem conseguia ser. Esta era a verdadeira realidade.

Mas Rony não tinha mais tempo para continuar suas lamentações, o sol já estava se pondo e ele já havia acabado sua desgnomização. O que ele mais queria naquela hora era tomar um banho quente e comer tudo que havia na geladeira, ele não tinha almoçado, Rony tinha apenas o café da manhã em seu estômago, que já roncava loucamente.

Rony foi diretamente para o banheiro, sem parar para ver nada, ele estava super cansado e queria tomar um banho bem quente. Ele subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem nem notar Harry parado do seu lado que até esboçou um comprimento, mas que desistiu ao ver seu amigo sumir de vista tão rapidamente.

Ele chegara no banheiro, só que o banheiro já estava ocupado, sua irmã Gina estava parada, molhando seu rosto completamente sujo na torneira. Rony não tinha tempo para ser gentil e esperar sua irmã esfregar o rosto, pois ele estava completamente cansado e queria porque queria relaxar tomando um banho bem quente.

-Com licença, Gina? - Disse Rony educadamente. - Sai do banheiro para eu tomar banho.

- Está educado hoje, hein Rony?

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar conversando com você!

- Calma, Rony. - Gina parecia se divertir com a pressa de Rony. - Eu só quero falar uma coisa com você.

- Então desembucha, Gina!

- Você já sabe o que vai querer que eu faça para que você volte a conversar comigo?

- Você ainda quer insistir nesse negocio? - Rony tinha esquecido completamente disso, ele poderia pedir o que quiser para irmã. Mas o que pedir? Uma dúvida bastante cruel...

- Bem, se você quer voltar a conversar comigo sem precisar fazer nada...

- Não Gina, espere. - Rony tinha pensado em alguma coisa, mas será que devia... Era o que ele mais queria naquele momento, ele queria experimentar, mesmo que fosse com sua própria irmã. - Eu quero...Eu quero que você tome banho comigo.

- Mas como assim Rony, pelado e tudo? - Perguntou Gina. - Mas porque isso agora?

- Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é o corpo de um homem?

- Mas você é meu irmão!

- Eu não sou seu irmão, Gina. - Disse Rony. - Eu sou um homem, e você é uma mulher.

- Mas... Você quer que aconteça tudo? - Perguntou Gina. - Digo, você sabe o que.

- Sim, Gina. - Respondeu Rony. - Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é?

- Eu aceito a sua proposta.- Disse Gina após alguns minutos em silêncio.

A resposta de Gina surpreendeu Rony completamente, ela tinha aceitado a proposta...E agora, o que iria acontecer, como iria acontecer. Rony preferiu deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente.

- Pode ir para o chuveiro que eu estou indo logo atrás. - Disse Rony tomando fôlego.

Gina obedeceu. Era notável que ela estava tensa, mas ela respirou fundo, e foi caminhando para o chuveiro. Ela começou a tirar suas roupas, começando pela parte superior, um velho "Tomara-que-caia" com desenhos de corações. Gina tinha belos seios, foi nessa hora que Rony percebeu que a sua irmãzinha já estava se tornando uma moça, e que despertava desejos em qualquer homem.

Faltava a parte de baixo, a parte mais esperada por Rony, que já estava excitado. Gina começou a abrir o zíper da calça jeans, logo depois abrindo o botão e descendo a calça, deixando visível suas belas pernas, que apesar de jovens, eram marcadas por belas curvas, que cresciam e subiam cada vez mais, até desaparecerem numa calcinha infantil, com desenhos de anjinhos.

- Não vai entrar não, Rony? - Provocou Gina após tirar sua calcinha, deixando a vista sua pequena vagina, já dotada de alguns pêlos.

- Já estou indo. - Agora já se tornara visível a excitação de Rony ao ver aquele belo corpo a sua espera.

Rony não foi tão delicado quanto sua irmã ao tirar a roupa, ele tirou rapidamente, pois não via a hora de entrar para o chuveiro. Rony tirou sua camisa imunda, logo seguida de sua calça, ficando apenas com sua cueca branca deixando aparecer um grande volume por dentro do pano. Em poucos segundos estavam os dois no chuveiro, completamente nus.

Rony olhou para sua irmã. Ela era linda nua, mas apesar de tudo não deixava de ser sua irmã, e isso sempre o deixava com um pé atrás. Ele não queria magoar sua irmã.

- Me beija. - Disse Gina.

Rony lentamente obedeceu, era o primeiro beijo dos dois, ninguém sabia como funcionava, nem como era a técnica, mas aos poucos, eles foram se ajeitando, fazendo daquele beijo, uma sensação incrível. Rony não sabia se devia, mas aos poucos, ele foi encostando suas mãos sobre o corpo de Gina, passando pelas nádegas, viajando pelas pernas e subindo seus dedos até sua vagina, e o mesmo fazia Gina, com bastante perícia e calma.

- Posso começar. - Perguntou Rony após encerrar o beijo.

- Pode.

- Tem certeza. - Perguntou Rony olhando nos olhos de Gina.

- Tenho.

Rony não teve dúvidas, ele apenas abraçou Gina fortemente para que seus corpos ficassem colados e o membro ereto de Rony, pudesse encontrar com o ventre inferior de Gina, procurando o lugar certo para invadir o corpo. Gina deitou no chão enfeitiçada pela mágica daquele lugar tão prazeroso, Rony ajoelhou ao seu lado, levantando um pouco as costas de Gina, de modo que tivesse mais facilidade na hora da penetração.

Era um momento incrível, a água caindo sobre as costas de Rony, o membro de Rony procurando com delicadeza e paciência o local certo para penetrar o corpo de Gina. Rony não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ele fazia movimentos leves, tentando ao máximo não machucar Gina, o que parecia impossível no inicio, pois os pequenos gemidos da garota não eram de prazer, e sim de dor.

Mas a medida que o tempo foi passando, os gemidos de dor foram sendo substituídos por gemidos de prazer, e a medida que o tempo passava, aquele momento vinha se transformando no melhor momento da vida dos dois. Com certeza nenhuma das masturbações de Rony tinham chegado aos pés daquele momento, mas o momento maior ainda não tinha chegado, mas se aproximava. Era um momento mágico, Rony sabia que o Êxtase total estava chegando, os gemidos de Gina aumentavam a cada segundo assim como os de Rony, e assim, num clima de puro prazer, Rony liberou seu fruto quente e meloso, dentro de Gina, transformando aqueles dois Weasleys, num ser único.

- Você é demais, Gina. - Disse Harry desligando o chuveiro após alguns minutos.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu Gina vermelha, pegando uma toalha na prateleira. - Agora você eu já fiz o que você queria para voltar a conversar comigo, não é?

- Ainda não.

- Como assim "Ainda não"? - Disse Gina nervosa.

- Ainda quero outra coisa. - Após ter sua primeira vez, Rony descobriu o que queria de verdade, e não era Gina, era outra pessoa, e agora ele faria de tudo para conquista-la.

- Então o que mais você quer?

**CAP. 4 - O Segredo Oculto**

Rony estava impressionado com ele mesmo. Este fora seu primeiro beijo, não só isso, como também fora sua primeira vez, e tudo isso acontecera ali, com sua irmãzinha mais nova, aquela que Rony sempre achou ser a mais inocente, a mais frágil, e agora... e agora Rony estava próximo de revelar o seu segredo mais oculto , um segredo oculto no lugar mais escuro do coração, tão camuflado dentro de seus ventrículos que nem mesmo ele sabia que existia...até aquele dia.

- Hein, Rony? - Gina já tinha terminado de vestir suas roupas. - O que mais você quer.

- Eu...Eu...Eu quer..quero... - Rony estava nervoso, não sabia como falar, não era fácil revelar um segredo como aquele, mas ele resolveu respirar fundo e falar tudo de uma vez. - Gina, eu quero repetir essa noite que nós tivemos com outra pessoa.

- Ha Rony, porque não me falou antes? É a Hermione, não é? Eu sei como tirar ela do Fred e faze-la cair em seu braços!

- Só que não é a Hermione. - Rony parecia bastante tenso. - É o Harry.

- O que? - Gina não estava entendendo nada. - Mas Rony? Hoje você esta me surpreendendo... Eu nunca pensei que você seria capaz de transar com sua própria irmã, quanto mais gostar de um...Homem!

- Mas você sabe como fazer?

- Fazer o que?

- Faze-lo ficar apaixonado comigo...

Gina ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder:

- Confesso que não vai ser nada fácil. - Disse Gina. - Mas eu vou tentar.

Já era noite, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram para alívio de todos, já que ninguém agüentava mais ter Percy como chefe de família. Foi uma gritaria só quando eles chegaram, todos reclamando das ordens que receberam de Percy, mais o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não estavam nem escutando, eles estavam com uma cara de tristeza.

- O que aconteceu com você pai? - Perguntou Gina sobre a mesa do jantar. - Você e a mamãe estão tão esquisitos hoje.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes de responderem, parecia que eles estavam discutindo quem iria dar a notícia, e pela cara dos dois não era das melhores.

- É que... - Começou o Sr. Weasley. -ouvi uma coisa muito ruim na festa de premiação...

- Conte logo pai! - Resmungou Fred - Você está me deixando nervoso.

- Voldemort voltou...

- Mas isso nós já sabíamos. - Disse Harry.

- Não, mas agora ele voltou de vez! Ele fez o seu primeiro ataque.

- Como foi isso? - Perguntou Gina assustada.

- Lúcio Malfoy estava presente na entrega do prêmio... Por ordem de Voldemort ele mirou um Feitiço bem na cabeça de Dumbledore.

- Qual feitiço? - Perguntou Hermione preocupada .

- Avada K...

- Esse feitiço!? - Interrompeu Harry assustado. - Dumbledore está bem?

- O feitiço nem chegou a pegar em Dumbledore...Ele desviou na mesma hora! Creio que Voldemort só quis dar um aviso...

- Mas o que aconteceu com o safado do Malfoy? - Rony estava completamente nervoso.

- Ele levou mais de quatro feitiços estuporantes e morreu.

Por incrível que pareça, a notícia da morte de Malfoy não deixou Harry dormir aquela noite, ele ficou horas pensando como Draco Malfoy estaria se sentindo. Será que sentindo na pele a dor da morte de um ente querido ele se tornaria mais humano? Não, se Harry conhecia bem Malfoy, ele sabia que Malfoy nunca se tornaria mais humano.

O dia mais quente daquele verão estava começando, era algo entorno de seis horas da manhã e o calor já era capaz de fazer qualquer um suar. Naquela hora estavam todos dormindo, de menos uma pessoa: Gina já estava acordada, ela tinha colocado na cabeça a missão que Rony talhara para ela, e aquele dia era ótimo para começar o seu plano.

O plano de Gina era seguir os paços de Harry o dia inteiro, como uma detetive. Gina não sabia qual seria a utilidade de seguir Harry, mas ela estava se divertindo muito com isso. Ela sabia que para Rony não era nada divertido passar pelo que ele estava passando, por isso ela resolveu levar o plano um pouco mais a sério.

Já havia se passado das oito da manhã e os habitantes da Toca estavam levantando. Os primeiros a chegarem a cozinha foram o Sr. e Sra. Weasley seguidos de Percy e os irmãos Weasley, Fred vinha abraçado com Hermione. Alguns minutos depois desceu Rony, acompanhado por Harry.

- Nossa! - Disse a Sra. Weasley ao ver a mesa do café toda arrumada. - Quem fez isso?

- Fui eu . - Gina já havia tomado o seu café da manhã e tinha posto a mesa do café.

- O que deu na sua cabeça hoje, Gina? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley desconfiado.

- Nada... - Mentiu Gina.

Já era em torno de duas horas da tarde quando Gina começou a perceber que ficar espiando Harry a tarde inteira era divertido, mas não adiantaria em nada... Era melhor tomar outras providências, e Gina sabia muito bem quais seriam.

**CAP. 5 - O Plano**

- Harry? - Chamou Gina.

- O que você quer?

- Preciso conversar com você. - Disse Gina. - Assunto sério...

Harry olhou com uma cara de desconfiança para a garota antes de responder:

- Pode falar.

Gina continuou em silêncio.

- Pode falar!

- Você terá que confiar em mim, Harry...

- Olha, Gina. - Disse Harry. - Você já está começando a me deixar preocupado... O que aconteceu?

- Eu quero que você me encontre no meu meu quarto hoje as três horas da manhã.

- Mas para quê isso? - Disse Harry sem entender.

- Eu disse que você precisaria confiar em mim.

- Gina... Eu acho que a sua mãe não vai gostar nada disso, eu pref...

- Harry! - Interrompeu Gina. - Eu quero te ver no meu quarto às três horas, ok?

- Ok. - Disse Harry sem ter outra opção.

Gina deitara em sua cama... Seu quarto era tão fresco... Ela podia sentir a brisa suave daquele fim de tarde atravessar a sua face refrescando-a e livrando-a do calor infernal daquele dia.

Que dor de cabeça ela sentia. Nunca estivera tão envolvida numa missão antes como estava agora. Como seria difícil unir Harry e Rony...

Para falar a verdade ela nem sabia o por que de estar fazendo aquilo tudo... De repente ela mudara tanto... A tachada "puritana" acabara de perder a virgindade com seu próprio irmão e estava prestes a armar um encontro homossexual para o mesmo.

Ela fechou os olhos... Como ela estava cansada... mas não havia como dormir com aquele calor insuportável... O verão na Toca sempre fora assim... Insuportável.

.

.......

...........

......

.

A porta de repente se abriu. Alguém havia entrado e fazia movimentos leves como se não quisesse fazer barulho.

- Quem está aí?

- Seu eu. - Disse uma voz que ela não identificou. - Seu irmão... Rony...

- Ah Rony... Que susto você me deu.

Rony cumprimentou Gina com um selinho na boca. Os dois irmãos já haviam se beijado assim varias vezes, mas após o que havia acontecido entre eles era muito esquisito ter tal contato físico... Os dois tentavam esconder, mas o clima havia ficado um pouco pesado para eles.

- Por que você não foi jantar? - Disse Rony quebrando o silêncio.

- Como assim?... Quantas horas são? - Gina olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era noite. Ela havia dormido mais tempo do que devia.

- São quase duas horas da manhã. - Disse Rony. - Mamãe achou melhor não te acordar.

- MEU DEUS! - Gina dera um salto da cama.

- O que foi?

- Rony! - Gina agora já estava completamente acordada. - Você precisa sair daqui...

- Como assim, Gina?

- Você não queria conquistar o Harry? - O coração de Gina batia como nunca... Como ela pôde esquecer do encontro que havia combinado...

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

- Você tem que sair de casa agora... Você precisa ir para algum lugar!

- Para onde!?

- Sei lá... Caldeirão Furado talvez...

- Gina! - Dizia Rony. - São 3 horas da manhã... Como você quer que eu vá para lá agora?

Gina pensou por um instante e depois concluiu:

- Tem Pó de Flu em cima da mesa da cozinha... ... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO!? ANDA LOGO!!

Gina tinha certeza que Rony não havia entendido nada do que ela falara... Na verdade ela queria explicar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes para que não ocorresse nenhum imprevisto, mas não dera tempo...

Ela estava tensa, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, seu irmão estava muito mais que ela... Ela até que estava impressionada com o voto de confiança que recebera: Seu irmão confiara a sua felicidade em suas mãos, e mesmo sem saber direito o que iria acontecer, ele topara em ir as duas da manhã para o Caldeirão Furado - Mal sabia ele que Gina havia inventado tal plano de uma hora para outra.

Rony estava bastante nervoso; olhava para Gina, procurando em seu rosto alguma coisa que lhe pudesse garantir confiança. As mãos tremulas de Rony tateavam a mesa da cozinha em busca do Flu.

- Está aqui. - Disse Gina mostrando com a mão onde estava o pote com o pozinho verde.

- Bem... E agora?

- Como assim, e agora? - Rony parecia temer o que estava por vir. - Agora você vai!

- Assim... "Ir"? Você me dá o pó e eu "vou"?

- É... Por quê? Algo contra? - Ao ver que Rony já havia enchido os pulmões para falar os vários motivos contra, ela continuou. - Ah Rony... Ou você vai ou você não vai!... É AGORA OU NUNCA!

- Tá bom... Eu vou.

Rony respirava profundamente afim de encontrar nesse ar uma coragem que ele não tinha. O garoto mantinha os olhos fechados quando colocou o pó verde na lareira e se jogou de modo atrapalhado em cima da mesma.

Rony havia desaparecido e Gina se encontrava sozinha novamente na sala escura.

O silêncio a fez lembrar que aquela noite iria ser mais longa que as demais... Já devia faltar menos de uma hora para Harry bater em seu quarto e ela tinha que se apressar em arrumar os detalhes.

Gina subia os degraus vagarosamente tentando não acordar ninguém. Se por acaso seu pai ou sua mãe acordasse aquela hora, o plano iria por água abaixo. O ponteiro do relógio pendurado na parede do quarto marcava duas e dez.

Ela sentou e esperou o tempo passar, mas o relógio parecia não querer andar...

Como será que Rony estava naquele momento? Com certeza ele já havia chegado no Beco... Coitado... O Beco Diagonal devia estar deserto e escuro...

....

......

- Gina? - Ela não abriu os olhos. - Gina!!

- O quê!? - Disse a garota levantando assustada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Você não queria que eu te encontrasse as três horas aqui?

- Harry? - Sim... Gina pode observar que se tratava de Harry. - Você ainda está de pijama?

- É lógico! São três e meia agora... Eu estava dormindo!

- TRÊS E MEIA!!

- Fale baixo... - Interrompeu Harry.

- Eu não marquei com você três horas?

- Pois é... eu perdi a hora.

- Coitado do Rony... Ele está lá sozinho até agora...

- Que que o Rony tem com isso?... Aonde ele está?

- Calma. - Disse Gina. - Eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

Gina explicou a Harry tudo, menos o motivo do encontro entre os dois no Caldeirão Furado. Harry ouviu atentamente cada palavra, fazendo força para conseguir entender o tanto de informação que lhe era lançada.

- Mas por que todo esse sigilo? - Perguntou Harry. - Por que tem que fazer tudo tão escondido?

- Em breve você saberá, Harry. - Dizia a garota num sussurro. - Mas como eu disse, você tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio, Gina! Mas não consigo entender por...

- Chega, Harry! - Interrompeu Gina. - Nós não podemos demorar mais... Você vai ou não vai?

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder:

- O que você pede que eu não faço, hein Gina!?

- Ah... Eu tinha receio que você não topasse. - Naquele momento Gina esqueceu que seus pais estavam dormindo e soltou um gritinho. - Eu te amo Harry.

Gina envolveu Harry em vários beijinhos no rosto, o que deixou o garoto um pouco sem graça.

Os dois desceram os degraus da escada tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A cozinha estava completamente escura, exceto por uma lamparina que ainda fulgia timidamente em ritmo constante.

Ao contrário de Rony, Harry não tinha tremura nas mãos e não teve dificuldades em pegar um pouco do Flú. Ele tinha um olhar sério para a lareira e estava se preparando para a viajem.

- Harry? - Disse Gina, tirando a atenção do garoto da lareira. - Você tem que ir com o coração aberto!

- Como assim?

- Abra seu coração para novas experiências e conceitos... Essa é uma dica: Não faça o que os outro querem que você faça... faça o que seu coração mandar

- Ok!

Harry desapareceu nas chamas reluzentes, e novamente Gina se encontrava sozinha na sala.

**CAP. 6 - Antes da Luz, A Tempestade**

Harry caiu. O garoto estava em algum lugar escuro; Sua cabeça girava em torno de seu corpo... Apenas as chamas reluzentes da lareira iluminavam o ambiente, que não era de todo estranho para o garoto.

Harry esfregou os olhos e enxergou com dificuldades a placa que dizia "Caldeirão Furado"... Ah, sim! Ele se lembrara de tudo... Mas parecia estar tudo vazio... Àquela hora da madrugada não havia nenhum sinal de vida no salão, que durante o dia sempre permanecia lotado.

Uma voz ecoou no lugar deserto. Certamente não era a de Harry. A voz vinha de dentro do balcão.

- Quem está aí? - Disse Harry com a varinha em punho.

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele sentia um vulto se aproximar... devia estar a alguns metros de distância dessa pessoa... ele sabia...conseguia sentir sua respiração ofegante... Quem poderia ser? Um Comensal? Não... Mione não o traria para um lugar desses...

- Quem está aí? - Harry repetiu a pergunta, mas como resposta obteve apenas o seu próprio eco.

O garoto sentiu um frio na espinha... O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais. Harry apertou ainda mais a varinha em suas mãos. O vulto estava naquela sala, provavelmente olhando em sua direção... Mas Harry nada podia ver devido a escuridão. A luz das chamas da lareira estava cada vez mais fraca e se tornara apenas um brilho no meio de toda aquela imensidão escura.

Harry estufou o peito e contou até três:

- _Lumos_! - Sua varinha se acendeu no mesmo tempo que a varinha que estava na sua frente também brilhou.

No mesmo instante o salão se iluminou e Harry pôde ver quem era aquele vulto.

- Rony?? - Disse Harry apavorado.

- Harry! - Rony estava tão tenso quanto seu amigo. - Que susto você me deu!

Os dois se entreolharam assustados por um instante e Harry perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você não sabe?

- Porque? - Agora sim Harry estava preocupado. - Você TAMBÉM não sabe o que esta fazendo aqui?

Rony iria responder que não, mas um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça... Era essa a chance dele dizer tudo o que sentia... Gira havia armado esse encontro, e agora tudo dependia exclusivamente dele... Rony respirou fundo e olhou para o vazio da escuridão tentando encontrar ali o antídoto para todo o medo que se formava dentro dele...

_ "E se Harry não quisesse? E se Harry nunca mais conversasse com ele?"_ ... Mas não... Rony lutava contra seus pensamentos e tentava imaginar somente o lado bom... "_Nós seremos felizes! Eu terei o meu amor ao meu lado!"_

- Hein, Rony... O que aconteceu?

- Sabe Harry... - Rony buscava forças de pensamentos do que poderia acontecer para dizer tudo aquilo. - Na verdade eu combinei tudo com a Gina... Isso tudo é armado.

- Mas por quê?... Como?...Para quê? - Rony odiou Harry por alguns instantes... Como ele podia ser tão burro ao ponto de não desconfiar de nada?... Rony queria que Harry desse algum sinal de que seu amor era recíproco, mas ele não dava!

- Eu não sei como contar para você, Harry. - Rony estava vermelho; novamente pensamentos horríveis rodeavam sua cabeça... _E se Harry não aceitar que eu sou assim? E se ele contar para todos?_

- Comece do início! - Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Rony pela primeira vez, e ambos, trocaram olhares de insegurança.

- Tudo começou no Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry... Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... - Harry olhou assustado para seu amigo, mas era tarde demais para desistir.. Rony iria continuar até o fim... - Eu não sabia direito o que era... na verdade até hoje eu não sei... só descobri depois que experimentei com a Gina... Só daí eu descobri o que eu realmente queria...

- Rony? - Disse Harry confuso. - O que é?... Seja claro... Pode confiar em mim... - O garoto encostou seu braço no ombro de Rony em sinal de apoio. - Eu sou seu amigo!

- Eu não quero só a sua amizade. - Era difícil ter que dizer tudo aquilo depois de tanto tempo... Gotas de lágrimas haviam se formado sobre a face do ruivo. - Eu quero mais que isso...

- Eu não estou te entendendo...

Harry tirou sua mão do ombro de seu amigo, mas Rony a segurou... Ele olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry... Era muito tarde para desistir... Ele iria até o final.

Rony segurou Harry de um jeito que fosse impossível qualquer movimento e o beijou... Era o sonho do ruivo que se tornara realidade... Seus lábios encontrando os lábios de quem sempre sonhou.... Lábios finos e delicados, que resistiam arduamente e não aceitavam serem beijados...

Mas era tarde demais para parar... Se Harry fosse odiar Rony para sempre, que pelo menos então este aproveitasse alguns minutos do que sempre desejou... Tudo já fora feito e não havia mais como desistir... Rony investia todo o seu corpo para cima do seu amigo sem se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer depois...

O beijo fora interrompido com um tapa... O rosto de Rony ardia como nunca, mas ele não se arrependia de nada, apenas lamentava Harry não ser como ele tanto sonhava.

- Por que você fez isso? - Harry chorava.

- Porque eu não agüentava mais, Harry... - Dizia Rony num ritmo desiludido. - Eu te amo e eu iria explodir se não revelasse isso a você...

- Você me desrespeitou! - Lágrimas caiam do rosto do grifinório. - Eu achava que você era meu amigo...

- Eu estou ciente de tudo o que fiz.... - Rony não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de seu amigo.

- SABE POR QUE EU ESTOU CHORANDO?

Rony não respondeu.

- DE NOJO, RONY - Harry gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. - NOJO DO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR HOJE!

Rony chorava como nunca havia chorado em sua vida.

- Você se rebaixou a um nível muito baixo, Rony! - Harry cuspia tentando eliminar todos os resquícios de contato que tivera com seu ex-amigo. - EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO OLHAR PARA VOCÊ!

Rony tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Harry colocou um pouco do flú que se encontrava próximo a lareira na sua mão que agora tremia como nunca, e antes de sair, disse:

- Malfoy tinha razão... Você e sua família são a desonra de todos os bruxos!

Sozinho novamente, Rony chorou...

Ele se odiou... Se odiou por ter acreditado que teria alguma chance e se odiou também por não estar arrependido pelo fez...

Na verdade, o que mantinha o garoto vivo naquele momento era a memória daquele beijo... Inesquecível, como todos os momentos junto a Harry.

Como uma flor, toda a esperança existente em seu coração, desabrochara... Mas ele sabia: Haveria de nascer, algum dia, uma nova flor, tão bela quanto aquela que morrera em seu peito...

Aquela flor, apesar de morta, ainda deixava feridas abertas em seu peito, feridas incuráveis... Marcas que doíam e arrancavam lágrimas do grifinório...

**CAP. 7 - A Verdadeira História do Menino Que Sobreviveu**

Rony estava só, pensando na vida e no quanto ela era cruel para ele... Nunca tivera dinheiro, nunca tivera roupas descentes, nunca fora famoso, e um dia, quando a esperança de ser feliz brotou em seu peito, a vida lhe mostrou o caminho da infelicidade mais uma vez...

Por quê? - Era só nisso que o garoto pensava. Ele estava com muita raiva, não sabia de quem mas ela era intensa como nunca... Talvez a raiva fosse de Harry, talvez fosse de Deus ou talvez fosse dele mesmo... Seu coração acelerado batia como nunca, agora ardia de ódio... _POR QUÊ? _Ele perguntava para a escuridão e odiava ainda mais a vida quando como resposta recebia apenas suas próprias palavras ecoando. Parecia que os Deuses estavam se divertindo com sua tristeza...

Rony desejou por um segundo ser tão poderoso quanto Voldemort para matar todos os bruxos... Para transformar o mundo num império em que _ele_ fosse o imperador, um império em que só acontecesse o que _ele_ quisesse e mandasse.

Rony encheu sua mão com Pó de Flú... Ele não era tão poderoso quanto Voldemort e a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era ir embora e dormir... Amanhã seria um novo dia - era isso que com dificuldades ele tentava colocar em sua cabeça.

As chamas verdes cresceram quando o garoto jogou o pó.... Ele não conseguia entrar na lareira... Alguma coisa o travava; o medo de mais uma vez ter que encontrar Harry o segurava. Rony respirou fundo antes de entrar e dizer:

- A Toca... - Disse no mesmo instante em que era levado por dentre lareiras desconhecidas. - ... do meu amor... - Completou com voz iludida após aterrissar em sua casa.

A casa estava deserta. Gina e Harry já deviam estar dormindo, pois em poucas horas o sol iria nascer e a Toca iria "acordar" com seu costumeiro entra-e-sai de gente... Rony não queria ver ninguém - ele só queria a solidão... Ele queria pensar e chorar até o último dos seus dias.

Nunca fora tão difícil subir aquelas escadas que davam acesso ao quarto; Suas pernas bambeavam e não suportavam o peso de seu corpo, seus olhos cheios d'água não enxergavam um palmo além de seu nariz... Diversas vezes ele tropeçou nos degraus antes de chegar a porta do quarto.

Ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, não queria acordar Harry, por isso não iria acender a luz... Não precisou, pois a luz já estava acesa e Harry estava de pé esperando pela chegada do ruivo.

Rony fingiu não ter visto seu amigo e se deitou como se Harry nem existisse.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Rony. - Disse sentando na cama do ruivo.

Rony continuou fingindo estar dormindo.

- Rony... - Insistiu Harry calmamente. - Por favor... Nós precisamos conversar!

Rony tentou ignora-lo novamente, mas viu que não era possível - Se fosse preciso, Harry ficaria a noite inteira a espera de uma resposta de Rony.

- O que você quer? - Disse Rony apenas abrindo os olhos. - Me humilhar mais?

- Não...

- Então é o que? - Rony começava a se zangar com a insistência do garoto.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas a você... - Disse Harry. - Eu acho que disse palavras muito duras... Você não merecia ouvir tanto.

- Você não tem nojo de mim? Não me acha a desonra dos bruxos? Não disse que nunca mais iria olhar na minha cara? - Dizia Rony com nojo arrancando suas cobertas de uma só vez... O calor da discussão o incendiara. - Não venha agora ter _d_ de mim!

- Eu não tenho dó de você!

- TEM SIM! - Gritou.

- Você não entende o que eu senti na hora...

- Eu entendo sim! - De repente Rony se via em pé, pronto para avançar em cima de seu ex-amigo. - Nojo! Foi você que falou que sentiu nojo!

-Não! - Harry voltou a chorar. - O nojo não foi de você...

- Ah.. Não!? Foi de quem então?

- Isso é uma história muito longa...

- Que eu não quero ouvir! - Completou Rony rapidamente.

- VAI OUVIR! - Harry se lembrou de que era madrugada e corrigiu sua voz. - Quando você ouvir vai perceber o que aconteceu comigo!

Rony não respondeu.

- Quando você me beijou, Rony, - Escorriam diversas gotas de lágrimas dos olhos verdes de Harry. - Me veio automaticamente uma cena que aconteceu a cinco anos, pouco tempo antes de eu receber o comunicado de Hogwarts... Você tem que entender que não é tão fácil para mim esquecer tudo isso.

Rony agora ouvia Harry sem fazer intervenções, pelo contrário, matinha uma cara de profundo interesse.

- Naquele dia meus tios estavam viajando... Só r estava eu e meu primo em casa...

...

......

.........

..." - O que você está fazendo aqui na cozinha, Harry? - Perguntou meu primo com sua habitual grosseria.

- Estou com fome. - Respondi em voz baixa.

- Pois você não vai comer! - Ele me encarou com seus olhos rancorosos.

- Por favor... Eu estou com fome... - Naquela época eu tinha medo dele. Ele era duas vezes maior que eu, que sem conhecer magia pouco poderia fazer no caso de uma investida, além de que se meus tios sonhasses que eu havia discutido com ele, com certeza eu não sentiria o gosto de comida por dias... Eu só tinha uma opção: aceitar calado tudo o que ele dissesse.

- Então o que você quer comer? - Me perguntou fingindo preocupação.

- Eu iria pegar uma das suas barras de chocolate...

- Você iria comer uma das MINHAS barras? - Disse ele com um olhar de satisfação.

- É, desculpe. - Disse conformado. - Vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Espere! - Eu parei e observei ele segurar com suas mãos gordas a barra que eu tanto queria. - Se você quer, venha aqui.

Eu voltei para a cozinha. Estava impressionado com a sua generosidade momentânea... Eu sabia que ele não fazia nada sem pedir algo em troca, mas a fome era grande e me impedia de pensar em alguma coisa.

- Já que você quer o chocolate. - Disse ele abrindo a embalagem. - Então venha pegar. - E quebrou um pedaço da barra. - Na minha boca. - E prendeu o pedaço do chocolate entre os seus dentes.

- Não, obrigado. - Eu não sabia o que ele queria, mas com certeza eu não iria beija-lo. - Perdi a vontade.

- Voxê não extá entendendo! - Disse ele sem tirar o pedaço de chocolate da boca. - Eu extou _mandando_ voxê fazer isso!

- Eu não vou fazer isso! - Disse decidido.

Ele mostrou seu punho fechado para mim tentando me intimidar. Ao não notar sinal de reação ele me deu um soco bem no estomago.

Não me lembrava de ter sentido tanta dor até então; caí de uma vez sobre o chão frio com o corpo todo dolorido... Senti meu corpo sendo puxado de volta segundos depois. Era ele me segurando pela gola da camisa que já começava a dar sinais de rasgo.

- Pegue o chocolate! - Ele não havia desprendido o chocolate de seus dentes.

Com o corpo todo dolorido e sem esperanças de conseguir evita-lo eu peguei... Senti meus lábios grudarem aos dele por um segundo. Estava com nojo, porém não podia negar de que meu estomago agradecia pelo pouco de comida que lhe era lançado.

- Satisfeito? - Disse cuspindo no chão após engolir todo o chocolate.

- Ainda não!

E antes que pudesse dizer "Como assim?" ele me agarrou pela gola da camisa e me dependurou na porta do armário onde eu dormia.

- Eu quero mais! - Disse ele com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Ele abriu a porta do armário e me jogou com violência em cima da pequena cama. Ele também entrou no armário. Com suas mãos ele me estrangulou e com os pés prendeu todo o meu corpo tornando impossível qualquer movimento.

Ele me deu outro beijo... Dessa vez não foi só toque de lábios, ele queria mais... Eu nunca havia sido beijado antes, mas sabia que ele queria introduzir a sua língua na minha boca... Vencido pela insistência eu deixei.

Eu sentia enjôo... Seu corpo estava deitado em cima do meu e ele me beijava como um louco. Sua língua passeava pelo meu rosto antes de voltar para a boca. Dominado por seu desejo, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Vire de costas! - Suas palavras foram tão rápidas... era possível sentir em sua voz todo o desejo marcado em seu corpo.

Eu fingi não ter ouvido.

Novamente senti uma força estranha me empurrando e me jogando de bruços na cama. Dessa vez a camisa não havia agüentado e rasgou sobre o meu corpo deixando a mostra partes das minhas costas - Isso aumentava o seu tesão.

Suas mãos sujas desciam a minha calça de um modo grosseiro, arranhando as minhas costas. Agora não havia mais jeito... As minhas nádegas estavam entregues a ele.

Chorei... Acho que até aquele dia nunca havia chorado tanto ... Meu corpo estava sendo usado como fruto de diversão de um menino mimado que entrava na adolescência e queria experimentar o sexo sem respeitar ninguém.

Ele abriu o zíper de sua calça. Senti toda a quentura de seu membro rodear meu anus...

Ele ria, e a cada risada mais lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos... Ele estava se divertindo muito... Ah... Quanto ódio eu senti naquele instante... Acho que a força do meu ódio junto ao meu poder mágico ainda desconhecido queimou a lâmpada do armário, só que isso só piorou as coisas pois agora nos encontrávamos em total escuridão.

Sem enxergar nada os meus outros sentidos ficavam mais aguçados... Senti quando o seu membro pediu passagem pelas minhas nádegas sem sucesso.

Duda tirou seu membro de mim, porém meus pesadelos haviam só começado pois no instante seguinte ele tentou nova investida, dessa vez com sucesso.

Em uma só bombada ele havia enfiado todo o seu membro dentro de mim... Eu gritei, gritei muito... AH!! Como doía! Como ardia!... "DIO! "DIO!... Era só isso que eu conseguia sentir além da dor... Isso não iria ficar assim... Mas eu não conseguia pensar - ardia muito e ele havia começado suas bombadas frenéticas e rápidas... Não!!.. A dor chegava a ser insuportável... Eu suava frio, ouvia o barulho das gotas de suor caindo em cima do travesseiro... Tremia e me debatia na cama... Eu não merecia passar pelo que eu estava passando!... Já era capaz de sentir o estrago feito por ele: Meu anus até então virgem cedia as investidas incansáveis de meu primo e relaxava...

Eu havia desabado e desistido de resistir... Já não restava forças dentro de mim... Eu tinha de me conformar que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Aquela era a minha vida e eu tinha que aceita-la.

O pavor de estar sendo entregue a uma pessoa que sempre havia sido rude comigo era enorme... Era como se ele estivesse me matando lentamente e eu, nada podendo fazer, a não ser esperar que tudo passasse...

Minhas lágrimas com o tempo foram cessando, ao contrário de Duda que fazia movimentos cada vez mais intensos... Eu sentia seu membro roçando junto ao meu anus em bombadas rápidas e cruéis.

Seus gritos nunca irão sumir da minha memória... Quanto prazer ele sentiu ao me penetrar... Ele bombava cada vez mais rápido e seu suor já formava poças em cima de meu corpo.... Nossos corpos melados não mais se desgrudavam e ele chegou ao clímax no momento em que eu derramei a minha última gota de lágrima...

O líquido era pouco, mas era como se um jato de água estivesse sendo despejado dentro de mim... Uma sensação diferente. Confesso que não era totalmente desprovida de prazer, mas era terrível de se imaginar.

Eu sentia ódio, ódio dele, da vida e até de mim... Como eu conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Duda novamente?... Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia no que pensar... eu estava terrivelmente destruído... Em poucos minutos todos os meus valores haviam sido retirados a força.

Duda saiu do armário sem falar uma palavra, sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido... E eu fiquei naquele armário trancado durante dias, sem saber o que fazer e para onde ir..."

Rony não sabia o que falar. Estava perplexo olhando para o teto. Seus olhos não tinham vida e seus pensamentos voavam em alta velocidade.

- Você entendeu agora porque fui rude com você, Rony. - Harry sentou junto a Rony na cama. - Me desculpa?

- Eu é que preciso te pedir desculpas, Harry. - Rony ainda não havia voltado ao seu estado total de lucidez. - Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

- Deveria sim, Rony!

- Como assim?

- Eu sou seu amigo desde o dia em que entrei pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, Rony. - Disse Harry sério. - Confesso que sexualmente ainda não sinto nada por você, mas resolvi tentar fazer um teste, para ver se pode dar certo um relacionamento nosso!

Rony abraçou seu amigo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, enfim estava acontecendo o que ele tanto sonhou!

Rony beijou Harry lentamente. Dessa vez ele aceitou. Os lábios incertos e trêmulos de ambos preenchiam cada espaço em suas bocas. Para Rony era a realização de seu maior sonho, para Harry era uma experiência completamente nova e única.

Era esquisito beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Não pela forma do beijo, mas pelo sentimento de ambos... Era diferente, mas incrivelmente bom... Aquela era a chance de ambos mostrarem que independentemente de qualquer coisa, um relacionamento entre homens poderia dar certo.

Harry lembrara do que Gina havia falado antes dele atravessar a lareira: "Abra seu coração para novas experiências e conceitos... Essa é uma dica: Não faça o que os outro querem que você faça... faça o que seu coração mandar." E era assim que ele entrava nessa relação.

- Eu juro que vou tentar te amar do mesmo jeito que você me ama. - Disse Harry.

- Então seja meu só por essa noite, Harry!

- Não sei se dá tempo. - Disse Harry rapidamente. - Está quase amanhecendo.

- Então deixa para outro dia... - Apesar de tentar parecer alegre, era visível o tesão que o garoto sentia.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa muito melhor para fazer! - Harry tentava disfarçar sem êxito um olhar malicioso.

**CAP. 8 - REESCREVENDO A HIST"RIA**

Harry sorria para seu amigo. Apesar de tentar parecer decidido, estava tenso, não sabia se era realmente aquilo que ele queria... _Agora não tem mais saída, eu tenho que fazer_, pensava o grifinório.

Harry fitou Rony por alguns segundos. Era visível a excitação do ruivo em imaginar o que, em poucos minutos tudo estaria acontecendo.

- Tire a roupa! - Ordenou Harry decididamente.

Rony parecia não acreditar, fez como se não tivesse entendido.

- Eu disse para você tirar a roupa. - Repetiu Harry.

- Vem tirar... - Respondeu Rony com uma piscadela provocante.

Harry tirou... Como se fosse instantaneamente, o garoto arrancou a blusa do seu amado, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda pele do ruivo.

Harry beijou seu amigo mostrando-lhe um olhar provocante...

Apesar de ser aparentemente heterossexual, era inevitável para Harry não sentir tesão ... Naquele momento, o garoto pôde fitar o corpo de Rony com um olhar diferente. Não um olhar de amigo, um olhar de amante.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? - Provocou Rony.

- Algo que você nunca vai esquecer. - Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido. - Afinal, quem nunca sonhou em transar com Harry Potter?

- Malfoy, talvez...

- Modéstia parte, eu acho quem nem ele resistiria...

- Então mostre-me por que ele não resistiria!

No mesmo instante em que Rony terminou a fala, Harry acariciou bruscamente o membro do mesmo, levando-o a segundos de total delírio, e tirando ao mesmo tempo a parte inferior do pijama do ruivo.

- Você dorme com samba-canção por baixo do pijama? - Perguntou Harry em tom de brincadeira.

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Harry achou melhor não insistir no assunto.

Ele começou a massagear o membro de seu amigo por baixo da cueca... Era diferente estar tocando no membro de um outro homem. Harry sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber toda a quentura da masculinidade do ruivo entre seus dedos... Masturbar Rony, para Harry, era tão incrível quanto beija-lo... Sensações diferentes, porém incríveis.

Harry tirou a cueca de seu amigo que agora pairava completamente nu sobre a cama... Paralisado, o garoto não teve reação alguma durante alguns segundos. Ele já havia visto Rony nu diversas vezes, só que naquelas vezes era diferente... não só pelo fato dele estar armado esperando por Harry, mas o clima e a percepção do ambiente era completamente diferente.

- Agora eu sou todo seu... - Disse Rony sonhador.

- Eu sei! - Harry deitou na cama abraçando seu amado.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei por esse dia.

Harry ria ao mesmo tempo em que beijava timidamente a glande do membro de seu amado. O sabor quente da masculinidade de Rony invadia seus lábios, e em pouco tempo tomava conta de todo o seu corpo... Harry mordia os pêlos ruivos que se formavam na região genital de seu amado, levando-o a implorar com sussurros insistentes clamando por mais.

Rony suava frio tamanha era a sua vontade pelo que estava prestes a acontecer, mas Harry enrolava deixando seu amigo cada vez mais louco por prazer.

Harry abraçou a cintura de seu amado e abocanhou todo o seu membro de uma só vez.... Sentir um membro quente e rígido dentro da boca, era uma sensação melhor do que Harry imaginara... Era como se ele estivesse no poder, como se tudo dependesse dele... Dependia dele dar o prazer ao seu amado, e Harry gostava dessa responsabilidade.

Harry conseguia ver os olhos de Rony se contorcendo de delírio a cada investida com sua boca... Rony continha sua euforia para não bradar em berros de prazer, mas era quase impossível. O prazer era tanto que chegava a ser incontrolável e era impossível não descarregar em gritos... Chegava a ser engraçado os gritos contidos que se transformava em sussurros estranhos dados por Rony.

Harry lambia a cabeça do membro do ruivo em movimentos precisos. De forma alguma Harry parecia ser um iniciante, pois a cada movimento, a cada contato, ele parecia dar mais prazer a seu amado, que suava se contorcendo e buscando cada vez mais amor...

O cheiro do suor que ambos exalavam impregnava o ambiente, o que contribuía mais ainda ao clima prazeroso que se formava naquele quarto... Apenas o Sol que nascia era testemunha de tal ato de amor.

Aos poucos os passarinhos ensaiavam tímidos cantos no jardim, mas que não eram ouvidos por nenhum dos grifinórios que estavam completamente envolvidos naquela mágica relação.

O cheiro do gozo já era sentido no ambiente e misturado ao fedor do suor, impregnavam ambos os corpos que continuavam em movimentos frenéticos em busca do prazer.

Rony acariciava com carinho a face suada de seu amado, alisando com perfeição seus cabelos rebeldes que se atrapalhavam e pulavam junto ao movimento de sua cabeça.

As mãos de Harry também passeavam pelo corpo de seu amigo, passando por lugares perigosos, querendo descobrir cada traço do corpo do ruivo. O garoto descobria as curvas das nádegas descendo e encontrando as pernas relativamente grossas de seu amado... Ele acariciava as costas largas e suadas de Rony explorando e sentindo seu corpo de adolescente.

Rony gemia e tremia.... Ele buscava o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse... Era um prazer terrível que lhe dava vontade de gritar e extravasar, para que todos soubessem o quão feliz ele estava.

De repente, sem aviso prévio, Harry foi invadido por um forte líquido quente que buscava espaço dentre sua boca... O líquido grudento preenchia toda sua cavidade bucal levando os dois grifinórios a loucura... Aquela era talvez a parte mais esquisita. Harry não estava preparado para receber todo aquele líquido mas não podia negar que receber o fruto daquele amor era por demais prazeroso.... Uma experiência única que ele jamais iria esquecer.

O líquido quente escorria pela boca de Harry que ainda estava atordoado com todas aquelas sensações que até então ele nunca havia experimentado.

Antes de trocar de roupa para o café da manhã, ambos se beijaram como nunca se beijaram antes, misturando o fruto daquele amor por dentre suas bocas.

Harry e Rony desceram para tomar o café. A mesa, como sempre, era farta - Apesar da situação financeira instável da família, a Sra. Weasley nunca havia economizado no que se tratava de alimentação.

Já estavam todos sentados a mesa quando eles chegaram a cozinha... Na verdade os grifinórios haviam perdido muito tempo ensaiando o que iriam dizer logo mais no café da manhã... Era difícil ter que admitir, mas Harry estava com muito medo, um medo maior que das vezes em que teve de enfrentar cara a cara Voldemort.

Rony nunca havia escondido nada de importante de sua família, e aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele esconderia... Ele iria assumir tudo para a família e anunciar o seu namoro com Harry... É lógico que não seria tão fácil assim falar sobre tal assunto, principalmente com a presença de Neville na casa... seria difícil, mas ele iria falar.

- Oi Harry, querido! Sirva-se. - Disse a Sra. Weasley com bom-humor. - Rony, por que você demorou tanto? - Completou já em tom agressivo.

No mais, o café da manhã continuou na sua costumeira monotonia... Sr. Weasley comia apressado sem se preocupar em demonstrar qualquer vestígio de educação, somente o corpo de Percy parecia estar presente na Toca, sua mente devia estar viajando em algum caso do ministério, a Sra. Weasley estava com o corpo na mesa do café e a cabeça em um livro de Gilderoy Lockhart, Fred estava mais preocupado em flertar Mione do que em comer panquecas, e Mione, pelo seu lado, tentava afastar Fred, sem se preocupar com a comida, Neville se concentrava nos seus ovos mexidos, como se aquela fosse a tarefa mais árdua do mundo e Gina e Jorge conversavam animadamente sem ao menos tocar nos pratos.

- Gente... - Disse Rony tentando chamar a atenção. - Gente.... Er... Gente! - Respirou fundo. - GENTE!

Todos laçaram para ele um olhar de cesura como se interromper o café fosse um ato criminoso.

- O que foi, querido? - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Não vê que estamos no meio do café?

- Eu tenho uma notícia para dar...

Apenas naquele minuto todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para ele, deixando-o completamente desconcertado.

- Er... Eu estou namorando.

Essa frase causou uma curiosidade geral. Todos cochichavam entre si, alguns debochando como os gêmeos Weasley, outros curiosos como Percy e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e apenas Gina parecia preocupada com o que seria dito.

- Quem é a _sortuda_? - A última palavra foi pronunciada com uma ironia maquiavélica por Jorge.

- Na verdade... - Rony respirou. - O _sortudo_ é o Harry.

A frase causou um impacto estranho entre os Weasley.

**CAP. 9 - ALÉM DO ORIZONTE**

Rony fechou os olhos ao ouvir pratos caindo no chão... Aquela notícia havia caído como uma bomba na família Weasley.

Por alguns longos segundos, nenhum componente da mesa se atreveu a dizer alguma coisa. Era bem verdade que o clima na Toca não estava dos melhores, mas Rony sabia que era sua obrigação contar aos seus pais sobre esse namoro, afinal, era melhor eles ouvirem de sua própria boca do que ouvir da boca de outros.

- Ninguém vai dizer nada? - Arriscou Rony em um tímido sussurro.

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley se encararam por alguns instantes. Era notório que eles haviam sido pegos de surpresa apesar da imensa tentativa do Sr. Weasley em parecer calmo.

- Você tem certeza disso, filho?

- Eu não iria expor toda a família a um momento como esse se não tivesse certeza, pai. - Era impressionante o ar decidido com que Rony falava... A cada dia que passava, ele ficava mais maduro. Já não parecia mais o menino que no inicio das férias havia brigado com sua irmã por puro ciúme.

Artur abaixou a cabeça para esconder os resquícios de lágrimas que brotavam em sua face:

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer, Moly... - Ele tentava respirar, embora não achasse no ambiente ar algum capaz de sacia-lo.

- Eu não sei estou preparada para isso, Artur. - Disse a Sra. Weasley se levantando para com a desculpa de olhar algo pela janela. - Mas confesso que não há nada que possamos fazer...

- Agora eu só tenho cinco filhos... - Artur não mais tentava disfarçar sua decepção. Apesar de se controlar para manter o rumo da conversa sem alterar a voz, era difícil.

- Não! - Disse Rony se levantando da mesa. - O fato de gostar de homens não significa que eu não seja homem!... Eu sou homem!

-Chega! - Disse Artur levantado da mesa. - É melhor eu ir trabalhar! - Ao sair, o Sr. Weasley socou a parede extravagando toda a sua raiva e fazendo ecoar um barulho forte por todo ambiente.

- Eu vou atrás do Artur antes que ele faça alguma besteira! - Disse a Sra. Weasley segundos antes de aparatar.

Era evidente que estas eram somente desculpas para fugir. Ninguém queria estar naquela sala cujo clima piorava a cada minuto... Em parte, Rony até entendia... Após uma notícia dessas, a melhor coisa que se podia fazer era esfriar a cabeça.

- Bom. - Disse Rony se levantado e indo em direção a escada. - O pior já foi dito.

- Você fez o certo, meu amor. - Disse Harry alguns minutos depois entrando no quarto.

- Será? - Disse enquanto cumprimentava seu amado com um selinho. - Eu estou tão agoniado...

- Mas eu esperava reação até pior dos seus pais...

- Não sei... - Rony andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. - É justamente esse silêncio dos dois que me preocupa... Se pelo menos eles tivessem botado para fora tudo o que pensavam...

- Ah... Não pense assim. - Dizia Harry abraçando seu amigo. - Vai dar tudo certo.

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu violentamente. Era Gina com um rosto tão pálido que lembrava o de Malfoy, eterno rival dos grifinórios.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu no café da manhã? - Os lábios de Gina, quando nervosa, tinham grande semelhança com o de sua mãe.

- Nós estamos juntos! - Disse Rony em um tom alegre, logo censurado pela irmã que permanecia nervosa.

- Vocês sabem qual será a reação dos nossos pais?

- Eu não poderia esconder algo tão importante deles, Gina, porque...

- Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Dessa vez era Mione, que, com o mesmo ar de censura entrava no quarto.

- Eu estava explicando isso agora para Gina, Mione. - Disse Rony assustado com a cobrança em cima dele.

- O que foi aquilo no café da manhã? - Era Jorge acompanhado pelo irmão gêmeo Fred que entravam na sala. - Algum tipo de brincadeira?

- MEU DEUS! - Gritou Rony perdendo a paciência. - Não foi nenhum tipo de brincadeira!

- Harry? - Disse uma voz tímida. - Isso que o Rony disse foi verdade? - Agora era Neville que chegava timidamente no quarto.

- É isso mesmo, Neville! - Disse Harry rapidamente impedindo que Rony soltasse um palavrão. - É verdade!

- O que vocês estão olhando? - O rosto de Rony estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo. - É verdade e pronto...N"S ESTAMOS JUNTOS!... Alguma outra pergunta? - Disse o ruivo nervoso com um olhar de quem-tiver-outra-pergunta-eu-mato.

- Cambada de bicha... - Xingou Fred cuspindo no chão.

- Eu não acredito... - Disse Jorge nervoso saindo do quarto. - Você vai fazer o papai ter um troço...

- Vamos embora, Mione! - Disse Fred seguindo seu irmão gêmeo.

- Não, Fred. -Disse Mione. - Eu vou ficar aqui com meus amigos.

Fred arregalou os olhos para sua namorada com surpresa.

- É isso mesmo! - Disse a garota. - Eu não vou deixar os meus dois melhores amigos sozinhos só por que eles não quiseram ser iguais a maioria da sociedade bruxa...Pelo contrário, é agora que eles mais precisam de mim, e é agora que eu vou ser mais amiga deles ainda... Não é por uma opção deles que eu vou ter que me afastar... Muito pelo contrário, Fred, eu admiro eles por ter tamanha coragem...

- Você admira eles por serem _bichas_? - Perguntou Fred rindo.

Esse comentário de Fred havia mexido com Mione... Até aquele dia ela nunca estivera tão nervosa.

- Muito pelo contrário! - Mione praticamente fazia um discurso. - Eu admiro eles por terem um caráter que você não tem... Eu admiro eles por serem superiores a você... Esse seu preconceito te destrói, Fred, e é isso e mais um montão de coisas que fazem seu irmão e o Harry serem muito melhores que você.

"Certo dia eu pensei que gostava de você...Ah.. como eu estava errada... Eu NUNCA vou gostar de uma pessoa que dá as costas para o próprio irmão... E por quê?... Por puro PRECONCEITO... Eu não sabia de nada, mas tenho noção do quanto está sendo difícil para Harry e Rony enfrentar essa barra sozinhos... tem que ter muita coragem.... E por acaso, você acha que foi porque que os dois lhe confidenciaram esse segredo?"

Fred não respondeu. Continuava imóvel com o olhar fixo em seu irmão mais novo.

- Eu respondo! - Continuou Mione. - Foi porque em algum momento eles acharam que poderiam confiar em sua família... em você, Fred... Em algum momento eles acharam que você seria como um amigo para eles... Eles acharam que você era melhor do que isso...

"Ah... Como eles estavam enganados.... Como se não bastasse ter essa mente pequena e infantil, você ainda agride ele com palavras... Que belo irmão você está sendo... Que belo ser humano você é...

Como você quer que eu acredite quando você diz que me ama?... Sabe... eu estou duvidando que você é capaz de amar... Você não ama nem seu próprio irmão!... Por isso cresça! Mude seus pensamentos para depois ficar comigo, por que eu sempre estarei com meus amigos... Amizade é para sempre... Eu prefiro muito mais eles do que você!"

- Poupe suas palavras, querida. - Artur Weasley estava na porta do quarto acompanhado por sua mulher. - Por favor... eu quero ficar sozinhos com o Harry e Rony...

N/A: Por favor, comente sobre esta Fic, fale se você gostou ou não, pois o seu comentário é muito importante para mim. Mande seu comentário para sackkcashotmail.com . ** E lembre-se, essa Fan Fic ainda não acabou, ela terá uma continuação.**

BY SACK


End file.
